You Found Me
by R5inmysoul
Summary: Based off of, "You Found Me" by The Fray. "I was all alone. I was scared and unsure. I didn't know what could have happened to me if it weren't for all of you. I want to thank you, for taking me into your family, for caring for me, for being their every step of the way, for Finding Me." Their may be some romance later on, you've been warned. I do not own R5.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the rumbling of an engine, and a red glowing light in my face. My hands were tied up behind me, and my feet were tied at the ankles, a rag tied around my mouth kept my muffled screams in. Thats when I remembered what happened.

I was kidnapped.

I started struggling with the bonds that kept my hands from sweet freedom. I had a splitting headache, and felt sticky crusty stuff on my forehead. I flipped around to my back and lifted my head up, looking for anything I could use to free myself. I almost lost all hope, when I saw something shiny in the corner. I scooted it over with my feet, and saw it was a peice of broken glass. From what, I don't know, and I honestly couldn't care. I felt the same amount of hope and joy from that one peice of glass as I would've felt if you'd have told me I had won a million dollars.

I had managed to scoot it up to where my hands were bound behind my back and grabbed it. I stuffed it inbetween the space where the knot was and started moving it fiercly. The sound of fabric ripping was music to my ears as the last threads snapped free and I could finally move my arms. I rubbed my wrists because they were numb and suddenly felt the car stop.

My breath caught in my throat, he was going to kill me.

I quickly placed my hands back behind my back and layed back down, closing my eyes and trying to study my breathing. The only thought that went through my mind was, "There may very well be a crowd of people beyond this trunk that could help me, and they would never know I was in here." Tears clouded my eyes and I had to hold back my sobs, crying wouldn't get me anywhere, anyhow. I waited still for ten seconds, then I heard the car door slam. I waited twenty more seconds before I burst back into action. I untied my hands, ripped the cloth from around my mouth, and worked on un-tieing my feet. Just as I had gotten my feet free, the car roared to life again.

I was thrown all around the trunk, gathering more bruises all over my body then the beating he put me through. As I managed to sit upright during a rather large bump, I noticed the emergency latch that allowed the trunk to open from the inside. I knew what I had to do now.

I took a deep breathe, and slowely craweled my way over to the neon green latch. I knew it was incredibly risky, but I had to do it. I waited until the car slowed down, then I pulled the latch. The trunk door flew open and I jumped out. As soon as my body touched the floor I was up on my feet running. We were on a busy street or a intersection or something, and I safely made it to a sidewalk until the dizziness and addrenaline took over me and I collapsed. I heard a few feminine gasps and heavy footsteps make their way over to me.

Then next thing I knew, six, maybe seven people were crowding around me. My sight was blurry and disorriented, so I couldn't make a single thing out. I felt some arms slide underneath my back and legs and lift me up off the ground. I was carried quite a distance, until I was put in, yet another, car. I was held into place on the bench seats by two different people, one at my head, one at my feet. Muffled murmers and incoherent sentences filled the air and I figured out that their were atleast two girls, and five different guys. One guy sounded older, along with one of the girls, so I figured they were about late fourties or early to mid fifties, and they were definatly parents, because I heard the lady say, "Rydel, when we get back we'll put her in your room." I figured Rydel was the name of the only other girl there.

We pulled to a stop after what felt like hours, and I was again, being carried. My foot slammed into the corner of a wall and I faintly heard a boy say "Whoops, sorry." as I yelped in pain. I was placed on a soft, warm surface, probably the girl, Rydel's, bed. I felt a cool cloth be placed on my head, and it stung. I grasped the blankets and screamed with all my might. My vision started coming back, and my head hurt less. I opened my eyes, and was greeted with the faces of seven people. I sat up straight and craweled back onto the bed in fright, scrunching my knee's up around my chest.

"Hey, now. It's okay, its all over. Nobody's going to hurt you here." The adult lady cooed. She was short and had platinum blonde hair and bangs. She eased onto the bed and placed the cool cloth back on my forehead. I grasped it with my own hand and kept a steady gaze on her until I took a look around the room. The adult man had short dirty blonde hair, and fortunatly for me, kind eyes. Their were five kids standing off in the distance. The girl had platinum blonde hair too, and she wore a worried look on her face. Their were four boys, two had Blonde hair, the other two had Brown hair.

"What's your name?" The adult man asked gently as he sat on the bed, along with his wife. Thats when the reality of this situation hit me. Tried as hard as I could, I couldn't remember my name. I couldn't remember anything besides waking up in the car and escaping.

"I don't know." I said, honestly. My voice sounded very hoarse and dry, so the lady turned to the shortest of the two blonde boys and said, "Ross, go get some water for her." He nodded and, Ross, walked off. The man turned back to me and said, "We saw you jump out of the trunk of a moving car, can you tell us what happened?" I nodded with my head held low, and I started telling anything and everything I could remember.

"I was kidnapped. I can't remember anything before that. But I do remember being hit in the head, several times. Thats probably why I can't remember anything..." The boy came back in by then and handed me the glass of water. I thankfully took it and drank it slowley, relishing in the feeling of the cold, smooth liquid sliding down my sore throat. The woman took my empty glass and said, "So, you don't remember anything? Not even where your from?" I just shook my head "no" in response.

"Well, I'm Mark, this is my wife, Stormie. These are our kids. Our daughter Rydel, and our sons Riker, Ross, Rocky, and Ryland." Mark said as he pointed to each one and they did a little wave. I nodded my head to all of them, when a thought struck me.

"Where am I?" The tall brunette boy, Rocky, I think, stepped up and said, "Your in Los Angeles, California. At our house." I nodded my head thanks to him, then the headache came back. I started getting faintly dizzy. "Mom, shouldn't we take her to the hospital?" The tall blonde boy, Riker, asked. I immediatly shook my head and started saying, "No! No, h-he'll find me! Please, don't take me there!" Tears were slipping from my eyes, and Stormie gently pulled me into a hug and said, "No, honey. We won't take you. You'll be fine, don't worry." I nodded as I wiped my tears and pulled back.

"Here, lay down. Maybe after some sleep you'll remember where your from." The girl, Rydel said. I nodded and gently layed my head back, Mark and Stormie clearing all the others out of the room as I did. She pulled a blanket up to my chin, and turned the light off. I fell asleep, comfortably, for the first time in weeks.

** This is the new story i'm writing! And its based off of "You Found Me" by The Fray, because thats what I was listening to when the inspiration struck me. I'm deleting Realize, basically because, its not going anywhere, and I only want to have on story at a time on here. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

** Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, after who knows how long. My headache had went down to a managable throbbing, and I felt alot more steady now.

All except the fact that I still couldn't remember who I was.

I lazily shrugged the blankets off, and struggled up onto my feet. I went to stand up, but got an enormous bout of dizziness. I sat plopped back down on the bed to steady myself, and took several deep breathes. I tried to stand again, and succeeded. I looked around the dimly lit room, then walked over to the window sill. I gently pushed the curtains back, allowing the room to light up. My eyes had to adjust to the sudden brightness, but once they had, I was able to tell that it was afternoon from the way the sun was setting low in the east. I stepped back from the window and looked around the room. The walls were pink, with a big picture collage going all around the middle like wallpaper. She had a black dresser with tons of jewelry and bracelets organized neatly on displays on the top. Their was also a ton of little pictures and accessories of a white cat with a pink bow and black whiskers and eyes everywhere.

I walked open to one of the two white doors in the room and opened it, hoping to find a bathroom. Instead, it was the girls closet. My eyes widened in delight and shock as I took in all of her clothes, I really liked them. Deciding that now was not the time to drool over her clothes, I quickly and quietly shut the door, taking a few steps over to the next one. I took a deep breath and tentivly opened it, satisfied and relieved when I saw it was in fact, the bathroom. I walked inside and fiddled around for the light switch. I finally found it and switched it on, almost ammused at the fact that it was just as pink as her bedroom.

I stepped in turned on the tap. I squeezed some soap onto my hands and scrubbing the dirt off of them and from underneath my nails. When I was satisfied that they were clean. I dried them off and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was straight, yet stringy and slightly tangled, it looked to be a brown color, but that could have just been the dirt. My face had a bruise following along my jawline, and across my forehead into the hairline. I had cuts and scrapes scattered all over, one fairly large cut right above my eyebrow.

I stepped back and looked at the shower longingly, oh how I wanted to take a nice hot, steamy one. My clothes were dirty and torn in places, but other than that not half bad. I was only wearing a plain pair of jeans, and a gray t-shirt. I looked down at my feet and noticed my shoes were missing. Someone probably took them off when they brought me here...

"Oh good, your up." I jumped a little at the sudden voice and turned around to see the girl, Rydel, standing there with a smile on her face. "Yeah. H-how long was I out?" I asked her.

"Oh about three hours. You came here at two o'clock, and it's around five thirty now." I nodded, not having anything to say. Rydel suddenly took in my appearence and walked over to her closet wordlessly. I stood awkwardly in the bathroom, rubbing my arm, when she came back.

"Here," She said handing me a pair of gray sweatpants and a pink t-shirt, some...undergarments, and a towel. I took them questionably and she said with a laugh, "don't worry their clean." I smiled a little, obviously relieved. She then stepped into the bathroom, slinging open the shower curtain, and pointed at the knobs.

"The one on the left is hot water, the one on the right is cold. Then pull this little know on the faucet to make the water come out on top." She explained. I was trying not to show my excitement at being able to shower, but she laughed a little when she saw the greatful look in my eyes.

"When your done just hand me your clothes and we'll wash them. Use whatever you want. There's extra toothbrushes in the cabinet." She said pointing to the cabinet, then left. I locked the bathroom door, then turned the water on to the perfect tempature, and got in. The water stung a little when it hit my ice cold feet and back, but felt wonderful on my aching muscles. I wet my hair and put some of her berry shampoo and conditioner in, lathering it and getting the dirt out. It felt wonderful to be clean again. After my hair was done I washed my body with her strawberry soap, the smell was intoxicating.

I let myself stand in the shower for a good five minutes, just contemplating life and all that I remember of it. I did know one thing though, i am extremely greatful that I met this family.

I hopped out and dried off, before throwing on the borrowed clothes, relaxing under the soft fabric on my skin. I opened up the cabinet and located the extra toothbrush, running it under warm water, then squeezing the Spearmint tooth paste on it. I brushed for two whole minutes, making sure to get every single inch of my mouth. I rinsed then used the hairbrush, brushing out the knots and tangles. When done I could tell my hair would dry to be a medium to dark brown, judging by the black color it is when wet.

"Hey, dinner's ready, come on!" The brunette boy, Rocky, said as he walked into Rydel's room as I was coming out if the bathroom. I nodded and he led me down the long hallway into the kitchen. Stormie was taking chicken out of the oven and setting it on a platter, and Rydel was tossing the salad. They put everything on the table and it wasn't until we sat down that I realized just how hungry I really was. I was so hungry I was afraid to eat too much incase I got sick.

I waited patiently as everyone got situated, glorious food already piled high on their plates, until I shyly took the salad prongs into my hands and scooped some onto my plate, along with some mashed potatoes.

"Is that all your gonna eat?" The blonde boy sitting next to me, Riker I think, asked. It was slightly muffled from the chicken he was shoveling into his mouth. Wow, for such a skinny boy he sure does eat alot...

Everyones eyes were on me and I wanted to break down under all the pressure. But instead, I just shook my head 'yes' and answered, in a small voice, "I'm not very hungry." They seemed to buy through my lie. I was actually starving my guts out, I had to force myself not to pile all the food in my mouth at one time.

As I was taking small, polite bites of my salad, Stormie spoke up. "I have some medicine I can put on those cuts once dinner is done." I nodded my thanks to her, then the other blonde boy, Ross, spoke up.

"You look different then when you did earlier today." Everyone immediatly looked at him, including myself, with confusion in there eyes. They then looked at me, trying to find what was different. "I don't see anything different, Ross. No offence." Ryland said, looking at me at the end. I smiled slightly and said, "None taken. I don't have any dirt on my face or in my hair now." Everyone's eyes seemed to reflect realization.

"That's it! I knew it guys." Rocky said with a triumphant smirk. Rydel nodded along and said, "Well, we didn't exactly get a good look earlier." I suddenly felt a small bit mad, I mean, what are they trying to say? And there talking at me like I'm not even here...

"Guys, that's enough. Your probably embarressing her. Hun, don't take any of this personally. I happen to think your very pretty, what with big brown eyes and lovely curly hair!" Stormie said and everyone agreed. I looked down onto my, now dry, hair. It was in little ringlets and waves. It was infact, a medium brown with a tint of red and flecks of gold and black. I blushed despite myself and said, "Huh, you learn something new everyday."

Soon, dinner was done, but I was still a bit hungry. I just brushed it off and helped clear the table, even though they protested that I didn't have to. Stormie kept true to her promise and rubbed the medicine on each of my cuts, massaging it in. It stung for a short period of time, but afterwards I could feel it healing up. All the kids led me on a tour of their house. It was a single level, but it was comfortable and had a warm and cozy feeling to it.

"And this is our music room!" Ross introduced. It was a medium sized room with drums, a keyboard, various acoustic guitars, and three electric guitars, one of them being a bass.

"Wow," I said speechless. "You can play all of these?" They all nodded back to me, then Riker stepped up and started explaining. "We're actually in a family band, R5. Rocky does lead guitar, Ross does rythmn guitar. Rydel plays the keyboard, I play bass, and our best friend Ratliff can play drums." I nodded as I made my way over to the keyboard, tapping out random notes, yet somehow, they seemed all too familiar...

"Can you play?" Ryland asked as they all stepped further into the room. I just shrugged and said, "Maybe. But if I can I don't remember it." Riker then walked over to his bass and plugged it up. "That actually sounds familiar, play it again." I just nodded and obeyed, but this time he joined in about a minute into the song.

After we stopped he jumped up, obviously excited and exclaimed, "Guys! Thats Maybe I'm Amazed! By Paul McCartney and The Wings!" Everyone made noises of agreement and suddenly, like it never even happened, we were back out into the living room. We watched a couple of random TV shows, but I didn't recognize any of them.

Two hours of watching TV everyone called it a night and turned in. Rydel lended me a pair of pajama's, pink of course, and they had that same cat character on them. She pulled out the trundle bed under her day bed and got in it. I turned out the light and climbed in the other bed as well.

"Goodnight." She said as she yawned. I smiled beneath the blankets and mumbled a quiet, "Goodnight Rydel." Before slipping into a deep dark sleep.

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. My computer was broken, but now it's fixed! Sorry if this chapter isn't great:( It's been so long since I've updated that I kinda went into a writer's block and it was hard to get back into the feel of this story. **

** Disclaimer: I down't own anything. **

** Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

_I was running. Running away from him, running away from the beatings, running away from my current life. He was behind me, that much was clear from the heavy footsteps I heard seemingly growing closer. I looked back for a split second, and saw the red rage in his eyes. All of a sudden, as if the universe didn't want me to live, I tripped. My ankle was sprained and I couldn't move. I tried crawling away as best as I could, but it was too late. He caught me, picked me up and threw me to the ground like a broken ragdoll. "Now you've done it." His voice all but growled. He pinned me down on each arm. I was struggling, I kept struggling. He raised his knife and I started screaming. Screaming...Screaming, then..._

"WAKE UP!"

I was suddenly aware that someone was shaking me. I darted straight up in the bed, knocking heads with the person that was shaking me. We both grimaced in pain, then my vision adjusted and I was relieved to find out that I was still in the familiar bed, in the familiar pink room. It was all just a terrible nightmare.

I took a look around the room and noticed Riker was the one shaking me. Mark and Stormie and the rest of the kids standing in the doorway, looking sleepy, yet scared and worried. Rydel for one, looked to be on the verge of tears. They were all staring at me, waiting for an explanation or something of sorts, but I couldn't. How could I? I didn't have an explanation. They were staring at me like I was a ghost of sorts, their eyes wide and horrified. I bit back the tear that was threatening to escape.

"N-nightmare." Was all I managed to stutter out. They all nodded and cleared the room, Riker gave me a comforting pat on the shoulder as he left. Rydel turned the lights back out, but before she craweled into her bed, sat on mine and gave me a comforting hug, something I hadn't had in forever.

I had to fight back the tears that the one simple gesture caused, and hugged her back. She whispered another good night then got back into her bed and went to sleep. I layed awake though. Afraid to close my eyes, afraid to have the darkness enclose around me. I was afraid of waking the sleeping beauty on the bed on the floor up, the one who had gone out of her way to make me feel at home. And this is how I repay her, by keeping her up at night, by causing her to fear.

I slowley and quietly got up off the bed,mind racing too much to sleep. So I walked out of the room and down the hall. As I neared the end of the hallway, I was shocked to hear the quiet clinging of cabinet doors closing, and a bowl being placed on the counter. I rounded the end of the hallway and saw it was Riker. He had a box of Lucky Charms in his hand and a gallon of milk in the other.

"Oh, hey!" He said sort of loudly as he saw me entering the kitchen. I nodded and looked at the clock on the stove to find out it was 2 AM. "What are you doing up still?" I asked sleepily. "Oh, I get hungry around this time of night." He answered casually. Seriously, how is he so thin? "oh." I answered vaguely. "So, what are you doing up so late?" He asked me back.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm afraid I might wake Rydel and you all up with another nightmare." I answered. I eyed the box of delicious cereal hungrily as I answered. I guess I stared at it too long because he caught me looking at it. "Do you want some?" He asked with a smirk. I opened my mouth to answer, but instead a large growl from my stomach seemed to do the trick. I looked down at my tummy begging it too shut up but by the time I looked back up he was already pushing a bowl of cereal too me with a spoon.

"Thanks." I said bashfully as I sat down at the counter and began to dig in. "What was it about?" He asked breaking the silence. I knew he was talking about my nightmare.

"Him. I was running from him. I tripped; he c-caught up to me. I, He had a knife..." I never finished because the tears held me back. I bit them back strongly and took shallow breaths. After I calmed down enough, I asked him a question. "How bad was it when Rydel woke up?" He was nearly finished with his cereal when he said, "She said for a long time it was just quiet little mumbles; thought you'd get over them. Then you started kicking and screaming. She ran and got me, and I had to shake you for a good five minutes before you came through."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For scaring everyone." At this point Riker layed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Look at me." I was probably blushing by now but I obeyed.

"What you went through is something nobody should ever have to experience. I'm not sure to what extent the torture went through, and I'm not gonna ask. But don't you dare apologize for it. What your going through right now is probably miserable. You don't even know your own name! You can't remember a single thing about yourself and i'm sure its close to unbareable. But don't apologize for it, because it's not your fault."

I was slightly taken aback by how emotional the current situation got. Tears were welling up in both of our eyes and as if we had known eachother forever, we hugged. And it felt safe and warm and comforting and everything a hug should feel like and more. It felt like we were never gonna let go and that was absolutely fine with me.

"This family could possibly be the most wonderful family I've ever met." I mumbled. He shook with chuckles and said, "Awe, shucks. Thanks." We pulled apart and finished our cereal, polishing it off by having a contest to see who could finish the milk in their bowl faster, I won. After that we just fell into comfortable conversation, laughing occasionally but having to keep it muffled so the family wouldn't hear. At one point I asked what the peculiar cat character on almost all of Rydel's things were and he told me it was Hello Kitty, and apperantly that was her favorite anime character.

He told me things about their band R5, and I was amazed to know that they were actually signed to a record company! He told me how Ross was on a Disney channel show and how he was on a Fox show called "Glee." I was learning so many things and I was so greatful that I didn't feel so in the dark anymore. I looked at the clock and realized we had been up talking for an hour and it was already 3 AM.

"Wow, it's 3 AM already." I stated and he nodded. "We should probably get some sleep." Riker said and we both got up. As we parted ways at eachother's respected doors, I stopped him, by grabbing his wrist.

"Yeah?" He asked as he saw I wanted to say something.

"Well, remember how you said how I can't remember my name?" I asked cautiously. He nodded with a, "Yeah, what about it?" I looked down at my toes bashfully and replied.

"Well, until this whole mess is cleared up and we find out who I am. Why- why don't you name me?" He immediatly brightened up and hs smile was contageous. He nodded and pulled me into a hug saying, "I will. But it's gonna take a while to think of a name that'll do you justice." I smiled back and said, "I'm in no rush. Goodnight."

**K, that's it! This chapter literally drove me up a wall to write! But i'm pretty happy with how it turned out. But I need your help picking out a name for our main character! Make sure it's something unique! And if you could find one that starts with an "R" that would be amazing! Just review or PM me your suggestions and I'll pick one out! There's no limits! Just no last names because I'll probably use Lynch as that. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up more tired than usual from being up so late talking with Riker. I smiled as the memory of last night came flooding back to my mind. Riker and I had gotten along just swell, we talked like we were old buddies and could make the deepest conversations out of the most random topics. Maybe that was what it felt like to be accepted and appreciated. The feeling that people really want you to talk to them and keep them company.

Maybe that was how my life was before, maybe it was filled with people who loved and appreciated me, people who are missing me right now...

That was it. I can't live here forever. I may not be able to remember it, but I did have a life before I was kidnapped. I may not remember it, but there may be people in my old life that are missing me right now. People, who would do anything to get me back. Reality finally seemed to settle in, I couldn't hide away in this house from my kidnapper forever. I couldn't let the fear of him finding me again hold me back from moving on with my life. Although it may not be the same as it was before, I need to get my life back.

I got out of bed and quickly brushed my hair and teeth. Rydel, well being Rydel and all, had laid out an outfit for me to wear. It consisted of a pair of jeans with designs on the pockets, a pink...sparkly, very sparkly, shirt, and her boots. Okay, I love Rydels clothes, but some of them may be just a little too...much, for me. I threw on the outfit then walked out of the room and into the hallway looking at the shirt in distaste.

"Why the sour face?" Rocky asked as I met him in the hallway. I just motioned to the shirt I was wearing and said, "It's just... Alot of sparkle and pink." He laughed..alot, then jogged back into his and Riker's shared bedroom, coming out moments later with a green polo shirt. He tossed it at me with a wink then ruffled my hair as he walked past me.

_ "Wait up!" A nine year old me called out as I chased the retreating form of an eleven year old boy with brown hair same as mine through the playground. "You'll never catch me alive, coppers!" The boy yelled. I followed him into the middle of the jungle gym, but he wasn't there. "Hey! Were did you go?" I shouted into the silence. I_ heard_ giggling from above me and looked up just in time to move out of the way as the boy back flipped off the top of the jungle gym and stood infront of me. "Maybe next time, sis." The boy said then ruffled my hair._

"Hey, you ok?" Ross said, startling me from my thoughts, or flashbacks, as I'm sure they were. I nodded and put a smile on my face. "Ok, breakfast in ten!" He called back to me as he walked away. I stood in the hallway for a long moment, working out in my brain what could have possibly been a flashback of my childhood. I quickly ran into Rydel's room and shrugged the shirt on. It was a tiny bit baggy and long but atleast it was better than the pink sparkly thing Rydel wanted me to wear. I just hope she doesn't mind that I didn't like it...

"Goodmorning guys! How does pancakes and bacon sound for breakfast this morning?" Stormie asked entering the kitchen followed by Riker, who looked even more worn out than I did. We all nodded our approval and she immediatly got to work with the help of Rydel, who thankfully didn't seem to mind that I didn't want to wear her shirt.

Riker slumped down into the seat next to me and immediatly rested his chin in his hands, pushing up his glasses as he did so.

**Riker's POV **

Man, I am tired! After me and, well her since she doesn't have a name at the moment, said goodnight last night, I didn't exactly go to sleep. Nope, I stayed up until five this morning on the internet trying to find her a name. Usually, I wouldn't make a big deal out of trying to find a name, but she's so...mysterious. Mysterious and intriguing. She wasn't any ordinary person or girl. She was an extraordinary one. I couldn't name her just any old name. It had to be unique. It can't be something girly like Tiffany or Brittany, I mean, she's wearing Rocky's shirt for crying out loud! She's definatly not girly. And it would be awesome if I could find one that fit all of those categories and still started with an "R".

"Hey, you alright? You look exhausted," She commented as I attempted to rub the sleep from my eyes, yawning as I did so. "Yeah, couldn't sleep." I lied smoothly.

"Liar," She said, seeing right through my lie immediatly. "Tell me why." It wasn't much of a question, she was demanding me to tell her the truth. I looked at her accusingly.

"First off, how are you sure I'm lying?"

"You twitch your nose when you lie."

How did she know that? I thought only mom and dad knew that! "How'd you know that?!" I asked increduedly. She just shrugged and said, "Everyone has a 'tell' when they lie. Since I've been here I've noticed that Rydel twirls her hair around her left ring finger, Ross flicks his to the side, Rocky shoves his hands in his pockets, and your nose twitches."

I looked at her amazed, and wide awake. Rocky spit out the milk he was drinking and looked at her too. "Don't just _tell _everyone that! And to think I lent you my shirt..." She giggled silently as he trailed off and I found myself smiling with her. "What can I say? I had to be very observant these last weeks or so. I'd still be in the back of that creeps car if I wasn't." She explained. I frowned to myself for a second. The idea flooding my mind of such a wonderful girl being tied up in the back of some weirdo's car. Who know's what would have happened if we hadn't saw her jumping out and running.

"Alright guys. We're playing a small show at the OC fair this year so let's get to rehearsing!" Dad yelled as he came from his study, startling our silence as he did. We all nodded and stood up, placing our plates in the sink and kissing moms cheek as we exited. I looked back to see her getting up slowly and starting to help mom clean up the kitchen, to which mom greatfully accepted the help. She looked up as she put the soap in the sink full of water and gave me a small, sweet smile. I smiled back before turning around, cheeks heating up, and walking into our rehearsal room.

**Okay guys, sorry this is kinda short :/ This chapter also seemed to give me trouble. I have been writing and re-writing it since Sunday, but I'm satisfied to say the least. Atleast I can get back in the swing of things and get out of this awful writer's block! **

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize in this story. I only own my character, the fictional character's I'll put in later on in the story, and the storyline. **

** Thanks for reading all you lovely people! **


	5. Chapter 5

Stormie and I were washing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen, and I enjoyed every second of it. We were laughing and she would splash some soapy water at me, then I would get her back by blowing a handful of bubbles at her. She gave me a side hug and kiss on the cheek saying, "Honey, you can stay here as long as you want to." I gradually stopped laughing though.

"But I can't, Stormie."

Her facial features twisted into concern and she grabbed my hands, leading me away from the dishes sitting in the soapy water, and sat me down at the kitchen table.

"what's on your mind, dear?" She asked me with the most motherly tone I think I've ever heard. I couldn't stop the tears from welling up into my eyes and she grabbed my hands from across the table.

"What if there's someone back home, wherever that may be, missing me? W-what if they're going crazy right now, wondering what happened to me? I-I just w-wish that I could remember something, _anything_. I feel so in the dark, I feel like an empty shell walking around instead of a living soul." The tears flowed freely from my eyes, and Stormie scooted a seat over and cradled me in her arms, and I felt loved.

"Oh sweetheart," She started, voice thick from unshed tears. "I can only imagine how hard this is for you. To be so young, and then be ripped away from everything you've known. It is something that no one should ever experience." She started crying a little then, and she rubbed up and down my arms and my back comfortingly as I wept into her shoulder.

"I promise, we'll get you back home. As soon as we can." I smiled through my tears and thanked her.

"Your the nicest family in the world. I wish everyone could be like you." I said, sitting up straight and wiping the tears from my eyes with my thumb. Just then, Riker came bursting through the hallway, followed by the rest of them looking rather, confused.

**Riker's POV**

"Alright guys, lets rehearse Say You'll Stay, then we'll break for lunch." Dad said as Rocky, Ross, and I put away our instruments and got out the acoustic guitar's. We sat on our stools, forming a hap-hazardous line and began playing.

_It's summertime, and you are all that's on my mind. Everyday. _

_ It seems like we, could stay up and talk through the night. _

_ Oh whadaya say? _

_ Say You'll Stay (hey) Hey (stay-ay) I just keep on wishing everyday (hey-ey) Hey (Stay-ay)_

_ No more runnin' around, running around. (no more running around no no no.) No, No. _

_ When I'm around, just Say You'll Stay. _

_ Ramona's hair- _

I stopped mid lyric. Ramona, it's perfect! I jumped up and ran out of the room, to excited to hear the shouts of "Riker?! What's going on?!" I ran down the hallway and burst into the kitchen. She and mom jumped in suprise and turned around from where they were sitting at the kitchen. I quickly made my way over to her.

"Riker? Whats going-" Before she could finish I picked her up and spun her around and around all over the kitchen. She started laughing and I heard mom in the backround followed by Rydel yelling, "RIKER! PUT HER DOWN BEFORE YOU MAKE HER SICK!" I sat her down and held her steady so she wouldn't fall over.

"RAMONA! IT'S PERFECT FOR YOU! I FINALLY FOUND YOU A NAME!" I yelled in excitement. She had a hand pressed to her forehead and looked up to me. I finally noticed the red rims around them and the tear stained cheeks. Her eyes still had tears in them and I swiped my thumbs across her cheek bones. "Hey," I cooed softly, so nobody else would hear. "What's wrong?" She just placed her hands over mine on her cheeks and said softly, "Nothing. It's a wonderful name, Riker."

She hugged into me and I wrapped my arms protectively around her. "Umm, what's going on here?" Ross asked. I looked up from where my head had been resting on top of Ramona's and answered him.

"I just named her." Everyone still seemed as confused as they did before but hey, they asked for it. I felt Ramona shake with subtle giggles and she pulled away from me long enough to explain further.

"I asked Riker the other night if he would give me a name until I found out what my real name was. He just named me Ramona. Big suprise that it starts with an 'R' too." Dad stepped foreward with a smile on his face, "Well, until we get this whole situation figured out, welcome to the family Mrs. Ramona Lynch!" Everyone cheered and soon we were squished into one of our famous Lynch group hugs, me and Ramona stuck into the middle of it.

**Ramona's POV**

"_Welcome to the family..._"

Those four words ment enough to me to bring tears back into my eyes. The two or three weeks that I was kidnapped, all I wanted was to not feel alone again. I felt alone and cold and empty, but now I have a family again, and their the best I could've ever asked for. I was full on crying now, but for the first time since I've been saved, they were tears of joy. I felt whole now, and loved and warm, and most importantly, I felt wanted. I hugged onto the nearest person to me, which happened to be Rocky. He laughed and squeezed me tight, kissing the top of my head.

_ "Ow!" An eight year old me cried out as I fell to the hard ground. Tears sprung to my eyes and I sat upright, clutching my knee in pain. "Mom! Come quick she's hurt!" A ten year old boy called out as he raced over to me. He gently took my hand away from my knee and I almost fainted when I saw the red blood that had stained it. He hugged me close and a woman with shoulder length blonde hair and kind eyes came running twoards us. She knelt down and kissed my forehead whispering, "It's alright darling, mommy will make it better." She then pulled out a band-aid with little blue flowers on it and pressed it onto my small cut. She kissed it and got up, looking at the boy she said, "Help your sister inside, would you dear?" He nodded and stood up, wrapping his arms underneath mine and helping me up also. I hugged onto him in fright and he squeezed me comfortingly then kissed the top of my head. _

I came back from another flashback with a small jump. I looked around to see if anyone had noticed, and luckily no one did, except Ross. He eyed me with suspicion for a moment then turned his attention back to Mark, who must have been speaking.

"- So I say we go out and celebrate for this special occasion!" He finished. I looked around and everyone was staring at me, I guess I should say something. "Uh- yeah. Sounds like fun." I said trying my best to sound like I was paying attention. Everyone cheered and soon I was being pulled into Rydel's room. She shrugged the shirt I didn't want to wear this morning at me and said, "I let you slide with not wearing it this morning, but you can't go out of the house wearing Rocky's oversized shirt." I ducked my head down bashfully and accepted the shirt. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror for a moment. My bruises were starting to soften, and my cut had began to heal, but they were all still terribly obvious and noticible. I sighed and shrugged the shirt on, brushing my hair out and throwing it into a high ponytail using one of Rydel's hair ties. My side bangs fell into my face and covered up the cut partially. I stepped back out of the bathroom and Rydel handed me my sneakers, they were plain black converse and had obviously been washed.

"where are we going, anyway? I kinda zoned out a bit when Mark started speaking." I said pulling them on. She just laughed and said, "Probably to get a burger, than the carnival afterwards." I froze.

"T-the carnival?" I asked.

"Yeah, why whats wrong?"

"There's going to be alot of people there." I said, fear rising up in me. _What if he's there? _

"Is that a problem?" She asked, gradually going into 'concern' mode. I quickly swallowed the lump in my throat. I decided I wasn't going to be scared anymore, I wasn't going to let _him_ hold me back from moving on. But then again, there's going to be a _ton _of people there. What if one of them wanted to hurt me the way he did?-

"N-no. Not at all." I lied quickly. She seemed to partially buy it, but the whole time we were driving to the burger place, eating, then on our way to the carnival, she glanced at me with concern and worry.

You see, when your young, you think the world is a wonderful place full of adventures, you never pay attention to the real horrors or the tragic stories on the Television because your too young to understand. By the time you hit your early teens, you start paying closer attention. You watch or listen to the stories on the news about being kidnapped, or the other terrible things people have to suffer through and the ones who make them, and you feel pity. By the time you hit your middle to late teens lets say from 15 to 18 you start to wonder why their are people out there who would do such an awful thing. But you think it can never happen to you. Then it does, then suddenly you lose all trust in people, terrified that one of them can attack you at any given moment. You won't have time to react, or even realize whats happening until it's too late, and your stuck. Your on your guard 24/7, ready to run, ready to attack. You feel as if your completely alone, out in the open just like a target, with someone always ready to fire. Some who have come out of those situations try to rise above it, put it behind them and move on. Helping other individuals in a similar situation cope. Some choose to never let go, frequently remembering what happened to them, and lose hope in humans and civilization completely, choosing to hide away, afraid of that what happened; could happen again. Then their are some who are sick of being afraid, some who want to move on with their lives, and try with all their might, but can't. Because no matter how much they say their over it, and pretend like they're not afraid, they are. Because the reality settled in and they know that it can happen to anyone, at anytime, and it could be anybody, and that scares them. I am one of those people.

"Alright guys we're here!" Mark called out as the van stopped and everyone started piling out. This was it, I swallowed quickly and wiped the sweat from my hands. I slowely un-buckled my seatbelt, inching out of the van. As soon as my feet were on the ground, I took a deep calming breath and looked around. People were everywhere. Some in groups, stalking around and laughing like a pack of hyena's. Some were by themselves and roaming around, like a hungry cheetah seeking food. Some had children they were clinging to protectivly, like a momma lion, daring somebody to come near. Though in reality they meant no harm; and were just their to have a good time at a fun carnival, you couldn't convince me.

I stayed close to Ross, who was walking beside me. My eyes darting every which way, as if someone was going to pop out and attack at any second.

"Okay kids you know the drill! Team up, we'll give you your wristbands that will allow you unlimited access to games and rides, then you can go. But meet us back here in three hours!" Stormie called. We all lined up and she called out the pairs as she handed them their color cordinated wrist bands.

"Riker, Rocky." She said handing them blue ones.

"Ryland, Rydel." She said handing them red ones.

"Ross and Ramona." She said giving us two yellow ones.

We all scattered throughout the park. Their was so many people around that I stayed extremely close to Ross the whole time. I was scanning my surroundings when he suddenly pulled me to the side.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I whisper/yelled as I rubbed my sore arm.

"Look, your getting scared I can tell. But you can't be afraid of everyone all the time! If your afraid someone will take you again, just hold my hand, okay? I won't mind." He said to me. I closed my eyes and took in all he said, he was wise way beyond his years. I was shocked at how accurate his assumption was to be honest. I breathed a sigh of relief before clutching onto the hand he held out to me and we ventured back into the madness of the crowd.

"So, what do you wanna do first?" He asked as we navigated our way through the park. I shrugged and said, "I don't care. Let's just do whatever you wanna do." He nodded lost in thought, then dragged me over to some roller coaster's.

The whole two and a half hours we were at the park me and Ross went on roller coaster after roller coaster, and played a ton of carnival games. Since it was November it started getting dark out by four o'clock. We had half an hour left so me and Ross walked to the far part of the carnival and waited in line for the ferris wheel.

I looked around at the park. They turned the ride lights on and everything was sparkling and twinkling, it was beautiful. The laughter of small children and the ringing of somebody winning a game filled the air. I looked out into the cold night air and saw scattered balloons of every color floating up into the atmosphere. As I brought my gaze back down from the air my brown eyes suddenly met peircing gray. I froze. He stood there, tall and menacing, no more than 30 yards away from me. I knew it was him, from the bald head to the long scar cutting across the skin on his forehead.

His peircing eyes were scanning the crowd, looking for me, I just knew it. My blood started boiling in anger and my pulse quickened, before his eyes could meet mine Ross was already pulling me onto the ride. We sat in the orange cart and the worker clamped the bar down on us. As the ferris wheel moved forward, bringing us up, he saw me. His face turned red then his gaze followed to Ross. He couldn't get to me since I was on the ride, no. But what about when I got off? What if he tries to hurt the others? No, my mind immediatly answered. He doesn't know who I came with or who they are. The thought that at least my new found family would be okay kept me calm long enough to get through the rest of the ride. Then suddenly, our cart stopped halfway up. I panicked again.

"Ramona it's okay. Their just letting people off at the bottom." Ross said noticing my pailing complextion. I nodded with a small, "Yeah, I know." Then he got all excited and started play slapping me in the side saying, "RAMONA LOOK! THERES RIKER AND THE OTHERS! HEY GUYS UP HERE!" It was like my worst night mare coming true. I immediatly scanned the crowd for my kidnapper and spotted him, he turned his head when Ross screamed and I hoped beyond hope that he wouldn't find them, but of course, that just can't happen.

"ROSS?! DUDE WHAT UP?! YOU GUYS LOOK AWESOME UP THERE!" Rocky shouted. He immediatly spotted them in the crowd and walked twoards them just as the ferris wheel started moving again. He was a good 200 yards away but was quickly covering ground.

"Ross. Ross thats him. We need to leave now!" I shouted shaking his arm. He tried to slap my hands away and grabbed onto my shoulders saying, "Who?! Whats wrong?! Tell me whats happening!" I was breathing heavily and said as calmly as I could, "My kidnapper is down there. And he's headed twoards your bothers right now. WE. NEED. TO. GET. OFF!" I shouted the last part and Ross visibly pailed then we burst into action jiggling the restraint bar and trying desperatly to pry it open.

I don't know how we did it but as soon as our cart stopped at the bottom to let us off we had pryed open the bar before the worker could get up off his stool. We burts into a run then came to an abrupt halt, scanning the crowd quickly, trying to find them. As a group of girls scattered from infront of us I saw Rocky and Riker standing there searching for us also. I then turned my head to left and saw...him too. He saw me and we locked eyes. I reached out and grasped Ross' arm for safety. It felt like we spenthours just standing there and staring at eachother, he couldn't have been more than thirty or fourty feet away from us, and only twenty away from Riker and Rocky.

At the same time all three of us burst out into a run. I grabbed Rocky's arm tightly as Ross grabbed Riker's and we ran for our lives. I turned back to Ross and yelled a brief plan.

"We seperate up here! You go find somewhere to hide!" He nodded and when we got to the middle of the carnival games and food booths, I went right and Ross went left. "Ramona! What's going on?!" Rocky shouted at me, I didn't have the energy to shout back to I just ignored it and scanned the surrounding area for somewhere to hide. My eyes landed on an unoccupied booth and we quickly dove for it. Jumping over the counter top and scootching underneath it. Each intake of breathe we took was dangerously uneven.

"Ramona, please tell me whats going on." Rocky pleaded. I looked him in the eyes and uttered, "He's here. And he saw us." I didn't even have to explain who it was when Rocky's eyes flashed with fear. Feeling frightened and impulsive myself I scooted closer to him and hugged him tight. This is exactly why I had to leave them as soon as possible, I put them in danger. I don't know when I had started tearing up but before I could stop it a drop fell from my eyes and collected into the cloth on Rocky's shirt.

"I'm sorry, Rocky. I'm so sorry. I should have left when I had the chance..." I was crying now, but I wasn't sobbing. Rocky rubbed my back and said, "Now why would you say that?" I pulled away, looked him dead in the eyes and with all seriousness I said, "Because I just put you and your family in danger." He grabbed my face softly and wiped away the tears streaming down my cheeks, while brushing my hair behind my ear. He pulled me close again and whispered, "Your part of our family now, and we'd do anything to keep you safe, Ramona." I smiled and wiped away the rest of my tears. I pulled back and asked for his cellphone, which he readily handed over and I worked on figuring out a plan to Ross.

**To: Ross**

**Did you find a place to hide? -Ramona**

Within seconds he texted us back.

**To: Rocky**

**We're hiding by the big sack slide. **

I closed my eyes and tried to picture where that was, and what was around it. A park map popped up in my mind, one I had observed earlier. I mentally traced my fingure along it and found the sack slide. It was in the kiddy section close to the park entrance/exit. Ross and I had walked through there earlier and went into a giant Funhouse standing just about twenty feet or so away. I had my plan.

**To: Ross**

**Take Riker and hide in the funhouse that we went through earlier. We'll know what to do from their. **

I didn't wait for anothere text back from Ross before I pulled up Mark's contact and sent a quick text to him.

**To: Dad **

** Find Rydel and Ryland and go back to the car with Stormie and start it. I'll explain later, be careful. **

He answered back with a simple "Okay." and I handed Rocky back his phone before peering out around the corner of the booth. I scanned the surrounding carefully, and after deeming the coast was clear, I turned back to Rocky with some ground rules.

"Alright this is it. Keep up as best as you can, and don't let go of my hand." He nodded and clutched onto my hand, after a simple count of three, we dashed out of the booth and darted up the sidewalk, dodging people and stroller's and little kids with balloons tied to their wrist. Every couple booths we passed we darted into one, just to be safe and make sure we were clear before going back out and repeating the same process. So far so good, until we made it to the clearing where we split up earlier. There he was, standing in the middle and turning around aimlessly, scratching his head and probably wondering where the heck we went.

_Oh yeah. _My mind chimed. _He's an idiot remember? _

I smiled slyly, and when a group of adults passed by we crouched down and trailed beside them, and he didn't even see us (or so I thought at the time). About five more minutes of sprinting at full speed and a quick sharp turn we were entering the loud and noisy funhouse. Kid's were playing everywhere, some in the ball pit that took up most of the floor, some on the above catwalks shooting foam balls of every color down from cannon guns, and some racing through the obstacle course. It had slides going out of it everywhere, and rope ladders and swings. When you think about it, a kid could seriously get hurt in here...

"There they are!" Rocky said, startling me out of my thoughts. He pulled me up to a rope ladder and we climbed up before walking swiftly down the catwalk and to the entrance of a large yellow curly slide that exited outside. I sighed in relief and walked into the awaiting arms of Riker, who held me close as if I would vanish once he let go.

"I was so worried about you! Ross told me everything! Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" He said all at once without taking a breath. I laughed and said, "Yeah, I'm alright. It's Rocky you should be worried about." As I said that everyone suddenly turned to look at Rocky, who was doubled over with his hands on his knee's, panting and weezing as though he just ran a marathon. Which in hindsight, he basically did. "She's really fast you guys." He weezed out in one short breath. I laughed along with everyone else and patted him gently on the back, before ushering him to sit down, which he did thankfully.

After a couple seconds of resting (me thinking the whole time) I finally had dispatched a plan.

"Alright, the exit is roughly a hundred or so yards away. He was in the middle section by the food booths ang games when me and Rocky passed him. Unfortunatly, if we walked out the main exit of the funhouse, we'd probably walk right into him. Theres a back sidewalk that I didn't see anybody using back behind here, which we can get do by going down this slide and hopping the safety fence. If we follow that sidewalk all the way down it will take us to the exit."

Everyone nodded and Ross spoke up. "What about the others?" I looked back at him and answered, "I sent Mark a text earlier, he and the other's should already be in the car waiting."

We all stood up and decided on who would go down first. "I'll go." Rocky said, getting into position. He sat down and slid down the side. We waited until he was successfully over the fence before sending Ross down, then waiting to make sure he was over the fence also.

"Wait," Riker said. "I'll go down but I'll wait to help you over the fence, 'cause theres no way you could clear that." I was slightly offended but nodded anyway. He sat down at the base of the slide and got ready. I glanced back over my shoulder to make sure we were clear, and there he was. He was just now walking into the entrance on the funhouse, he scanned the crowd with his eyes, before they landed on me, and everything suddenly turned into a scramble for our lives.

"Riker, go! Go now! He's here!" I shouted pushing him down the slide, he stumbled at the bottom then turned around at the fence, waiting for me. I looked back, and there was no way I could get down and over the fence fast enough, without leaving Riker behind, he was already up top, and rounding the corner.

"Riker! Riker jump the fence! Do it now!" I shouted down the slide. "What? No! I'm not leaving without you!" He called back. I then heard Rocky shout, "Riker come on! She'll be fine!" I watched Riker get halfway over the fence before going to slide down. As I pushed off with my hands, a hand grabbing a handful of my shirt and hair pulled me back.

"Ramona!" All three of the boys called. I clinged on to the overhead of the slide, shouting back, "Run guys! Run!" And they reluctantly obeyed. "I finally caught you..." The gruff voice of my worst enemy groweled. He twisted and pulled on my hair and I cried out in pain. My nails dug into the plastic of the slide, and with one slick movement, I grabbed onto the mans neck, thrusting it foreward, making it collide with the hard metal of the bar that served as a hand rail for kids going down the slide. He immediatly yelped in pain and released me.

I pushed foreward and slid down the entire slide on my feet, jumping off and sprinting twoards the fence. I heard him tumbling down the slide just as I jumped up, grabbing onto the top of the fence and swinging my body over, clearing it by a fraction of an inch. I took off running down the sidewalk and never looked back. I burst through the exit and saw Riker just entering the van as I got out into the parking lot.

I skidded to a stop and jumped into the van, sliding the door closed with a bang, before yellling at Mark to drive out, and everyone else to duck down. As soon as we were safe on the interstate, I felt as though a giant weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Everyone sat back up and buckeled in, and Riker pulled me into the biggest hug ever.

No words were issued but I looked up and saw the unshed tears in his eyes, and I knew what he was feeling, because I felt the same way.

**Alright, correct me if i'm wrong, but I think this was the longest chapter of this story so far! This is basically the climax of the story, and it was so fun to write! I'm really super happy with this chapter, but if you guys think differently don't be afraid to tell me! And next time I'll see if I can do any better! Thanks for reading! **

** Disclaimer: I only own the plotline, and my OC. Everything else doesn't belong to me. **

** :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"Will someone plaease explain to me what happened back there?" Mark asked as he slammed the front door shut and locked it. Stormie, Rydel, and Ryland took a seat along with us in the living room, all of them looking around expectantly at us. In turn, the boys and I looked at eachother, well, more like they were all looking at me, waiting for me to answer. My eyes locked onto Ross, he nodded at me slightly, a small gesture reading, 'It will be okay'. I nodded back, and with one strengthening breathe, I stood up.

"Mark, the man that took me from my family, was there tonight." Stormie gasped, Rydel clasped a hand over her mouth in horror. Mark looked absolutely furious. I took their silence as an invitation to continue. "He saw me when Ross and I were getting on the ferris wheel. He saw Riker and Rocky when Ross shouted to them down from the ride, I guess he figured since he couldn't have gotten me, he'd go for someone I obviously knew. The second we got off the ride we took Rocky and Riker and hid. Luckily he didn't catch us." _But I don't think he even wanted too..._ My mind chided.

"So, you mean to tell me that, that..that, kidnapper almost took you and my sons?!" He yelled at me. Tears sprung to my eyes, I never thought he would yell at me like that. I sat back onto the couch, Riker immediatly encasing me in a comforting hug.

"Dad, there's no reason to yell at her, it's not her fault!" Riker defended me. Mark sighed sadly, and walked over to me, kneeling down infront of me.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to yell at you. I just- The thought of us losinng you, or something happening to one of my boys, it was too much for me at the moment." He apologized. I broke away from Riker, and looked at Mark through watery eyes.

"It is my fault though. If I had never come here- I put your family in danger, Mark." Tears sprung to his eyes and I looked over at Stormie, "- That's why I need to leave."

**Riker's POV**

"That's why I need to leave."

That one sentence was enough to make my world crash and burn. Leave? She couldn't leave! Not when everyone was just getting to know her, not when everyone was just getting to...love her. How long has she been here? Two, three days at the most? And look at how much has happened since then. It's mindblowing to think about how much she means to me, means to us. I can't lose her, but it reminds me of when we found her.

_Rydel and mom suddenly gasped. They pointed wordlessly over to where a girl had collapsed on the pavement. We were just heading back to the car from a successful day of rehearsing. R5 had booked a small tour for the spring across the mid west. And at that moment, we thought that life couldn't get any better. We raced over to the poor broken, and bloody girl. Dad immediatly barked orders for us to take her to the car, so Rocky got at her feet, and I grabbed around her shoulders. We lifted her frame and carrises ied her, being careful as not to jostle her. We gently set her in the van and climbed in around her. As we drove home, I looked down at her. Besides the cuts and bruises she had a simple atractiveness about her. A cute button nose, lips that were slightly full and pink, a small brown beauty mark on the right side of her mouth and fair skin. Suddenly the world didn't seem so great, and life didn't seem so wonderful. This girl, who physically looks like she's been through the worst, had opened my eyes. As we carried her into Rydel's room, and laid her carefully on the bed, I couldn't help but feel the need to protect her.- _

"So it's settled, we'll go to the police station Sunday morning and see what we can find out." Dad said. Wait, what? Before I knew what I was doing, I jumped up and stormed into my room, slamming it shut behind me.

**Rocky's POV (beware, we're traveling into the mind of Rocky...XD)**

"That's why I need to leave." Ramona said. Dad quickly pulled her into a hug. She started crying slightly into his shoulder and I immediatly looked at Riker, expecting him to jump at the chance to comfort Ramona, but he didn't. His eyes were glazed over and he was looking into the distance. He was completely spaced out.

"The longer I stay here, the more trouble your all in." She sobbed out. Dad immediatly pulled her back and grabbed her gently by the shoulder's. "Listen, Are you listening?" He asked. And I smiled sub-conciously as I remembered he would say that to us kids when we were little. She nodded yes with a little "Mhm." and I smiled fondly again at how child-like and vulnerable she seemed right then.

"You are part of this family. And in this family, nobody gets left behind. You put your own life in danger to protect Ross, Rocky, and Riker. Don't think Rocky didn't tell me about what happened back there. You almost got yourself caught, but you did it because you couldn't let one of them get caught. We care about you so much, and I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that we'll do absolutely anything for you." When he finished his speech their wasn't a dry eye in the entire room; except for Riker's, but that's probably because he still seemed spaced out.

"So what are we gonna do if I can't even remember anything about myself?" She asked wiping away the last of her tears. Dad seemed thoughtful along with mom so it was subtly suprizing when Rydel seemed to have the right answer.

"Well, what if we just took her to the police station. Then maybe they could do some fingerprints and DNA or whatever, then we'll find out everything." She said to dad. "That's a great idea, Delly!" Mom declared. Dad seemed thoughtful for a moment then said, "So it's settled, we'll go to the police station Sunday morning and see what we can find out."

Riker then jumped up, fury in his eyes, and then stormed off into our room, slamming the door behind him. At that moment, all my suspisions were answered.

"Well, what's gotten into him?" Dad asked as everyones eyes trailed to the door that had just been shut. I stood up, saying, "I don't know, but I intend to find out." before making my way over to the bedroom door, ruffling Ramona's hair as I did. She let out a small giggle and I smiled to myself before opening the door.

**Okay guys, I'm gonna have to leave you on this sort of a cliffhanger. Because before I continue, I wanna have a little contest. **

** Who should Ramona end up with? If she ends up with anybody? The choices are: **

** Riker**

** Rocky **

**or Ross. **

** So review and give me your choice, and I'll tally it all! Big suprises in upcoming chapters! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Riker's POV**

I was laying on my bed, throwing a basketball in the air and catching it in my open palm, when Rocky walked in, the telivision and sounds of laughter trailing in behind him when the door opened, then fading into the backround when he closed it.

"Hey man, what was that all about?" He asked sitting on his bed that was across from mine. I continued catching the basketball in the air as I shrugged. "Nothing, Just wanted a nap." He got mad at me and threw a pillow in my face.

"Dude! What was that for?!" I yelled flinging the pillow back. To bad for me, he caught it with a slight smirk. "For lying to me. Now tell me the truth." He said. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. I flung myself back on the bed and closed my eyes. "Dude, how long have we known 'Ramona' ?" I said using airquotes around her name.

"I don't know. Two, three days at the most." He said. I looked over at him and continued, "And how much does she mean to us already?" He smiled, with a blush scattering across his cheek bones, and looked down at his hands which were twittling together. "Alot." He said bashfully. I slowely sat up, becoming more and more suspicious every second.

"Rocky," I said skeptically. He looked up with wide scared eyes and looked at me. "What?" He said. "Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked back. His eyes got wide and he hopped up and ran out of the room screaming, "NOTHING!"

I had this weird feeling he was actually going to help me this time.

**Ramona's POV **

As I saw Rocky leave their room looking on edge and blushing, I laughed and took this as my cue to talk to Riker. I walked into the dimly lit room and found his staring at the door confused. He was sitting on his bed with a gray t-shirt and black basketball shorts on. He saw me and smiled slightly saying, "Hey,". I smiled and shut the door behind me, before taking a seat on Rocky's bed.

"Hey. So uh, are you alright? You seemed a little angry back there..." I trailed off, not knowing exactly how to put it. He just shrugged and said his normal "yeah, I'm fine." but I wasn't buying it. A million thoughts were running through my mind _He probably hates me now. Did I do something wrong? What if I did something to hurt him? What if he's madder then he's acting and never wants to see me again? _ The last one sent a pang through my heart and I took a sharp intake of breath to keep the scared whimper down. I looked to the side and gained the courage to say whatever it was my mind decided on. As I picked my words carefully, I finally had it.

"Your not fine, Riker. I can tell. But please, please don't shut me out like this, okay? Your the one I'm closest to in this family and your my best friend here. I know it has something to do with me and I want to know what it is so I can fix it and you won't be mad at me anymore, because if your mad at me I don't know what I'd do because I care about you Riker, I care alot!" I finished my speech with a huff because I spit that all out in one breathe. I looked back at him and waited for his answer. Was he gonna shut me out?

"I'm not mad at you," Was what he started off with. I motioned for him to continue, and he looked away from me to finish. "I'm mad because I know we can't keep you." Tears welled up in my eyes and I grabbed his much larger, rough hand in mine. He was lost in his own little world, and he's letting me in.

"I don't want you to leave. Your gonna have to leave though, and we'll never see you again. You'll go back to your old life, to your family and friends, a boyfriend probably, and you'll forget all about us. You'll forget all about me." The tears streamed down my eyes now and before I knew what was happening, I jumped up from Rocky's bed and attacked him in a hug, one that caused us both to fall back onto the bed. He hugged me back but looked at the ceiling, the tears pooling into his own eyes as well. "Listen to me. I could never ever forget you, or this family. You are honestly the best thing that's happened to me, past life and all. When all that happened at the carnival, the only thing I could think about was if you were safe, or if he caught you too. I risked my life so that you could stay safe and I'd do it fifty times over again, just to make sure you and your brothers and sister and Mark and Stormie were safe. I need to leave to make sure that happens. I can't let him hurt you, Riker. I'd want to kill myself if I did." He slowely turned his head twoards mine and I saw the tears slip out of the corner of them. He kissed my nose in a way that sent shivers through my body, and wrapped me up into both of his arms, and thats how I remembered falling asleep, in his arms.

**Okay guys, kinda short, I know and I'm sorry but I thought that was a good place to end it:) Sorry it took so long to update, but i'm sick at the moment and I just don't feel like doing anything :( **

**I have a few announcements to make, So bare with me here people...**

**1. The question from the last chapter still stands, Who do you want Ramona to end up with? The total count right now is**

**Rocky 1**

**Riker 3 **

**Ross 0 **

**2. Everyone go read JoeyKangarooGirl's fic "When nothing else matters". She recently had to re-upload it cuz' it got deleted for some unknown reason and she lost all her reviews:( But it's my favorite story on here and it is so well written! Like, you thought mine was good? You should read her's! It blows mine out of the water! So you should go check it out and drop her a review! It would mean the world to me! **

** Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

** Quick tally before I start the story! **

** Rocky 2 - i added my own vote in there because, well, it wouldn't matter anyway he's still not gonna win-**

** Riker 6**

**Ross 0 -awe- **

** Now to the story! **

** Ramona's POV**

The rest of the week passed by slowely. The same old routine every morning it seems like, Get up, Shower, Throw on whatever outfit Rydel picked out for me that day, Eat breakfast with the rest of the family, Say goodbye to R5 as they leave for band rehearsal in Hollywood, Hug Ryland goodbye as he go's off to school, help Stormie with housework, Sit and try to remember or get bit's of my memory back, Welcome R5 including Ratliff back home, eat dinner, then go to sleep.

I know it sounds like alot, but when you do it over and over again, you tend to get in a rut. Little did I know that today would be different.

"Alright troops," Mark started walking into the kitchen in a pair of khaki shorts and a t-shirt, unlike his usual buisness attire. "You all put in a hard week of work, it's Friday so I thought maybe we could do something fun!" Everyone sitting around the table eating their waffles made sounds of agreement, myself included. "Any ideas?" He asked putting Nutella and strawberries on his.

"How about Skateland? **(1)**" Riker asked. "We haven't been there in a while." As I looked around the table quietly everyone made a comment like, "Yeah, sounds good to me." and "that'll be fun." Mark slapped the table with his hand saying, "Well then it's settled! Skateland after breakfast!" Rydel squeeled and nudged me under the table with her elbow saying, "Your gonna love it, Ramona!" in a somewhat, knowing way.

I have the feeling I should be very, _Very_, scared.

We all got our shoes on and Ross was the first out the door, running to the van like a little kid. Rocky and I trailed right behind him laughing and teasing at how childish he was. We all piled in, Mark and Stormie up front, Rydel, Riker and I in the middle, and Rocky, Ross, and Ryland in the back.

Conversations of different kinds were filtering throughout the whole bus but I didn't pay attention to any of them. I was much to focused on the game Rocky and I were playing where we had to try and make the other person laugh; I was winning by a long-shot. Rocky filled his cheeks up with air and I poked both of them, making the air come out in a farting noise, I turned away and laughed.

_"Lizzie! Poke my cheeks!" My 12 year old brother said. We were sitting in the back of our car, heading to the aquarium. Mom looked back at us fondly through the rear view mirror smiling. He had puffed his cheeks out with air, and I obeyed by poking each one. The air came out in a noise I could only describe as hilarious, and my ten year old self started laughing. "What's so funny Little bit?" My brother said teasingly using my little kid nickname. I pointed a blue polished fingernail at him and said, "You are Willie!" He mocked offence and started poking and tickling me in the sides, making me sqeal and scream with laughter. Mom flinched and looked back at us saying, "Now, now, settle down or you'll make mommy get in an accident!" We obeyed immediatly and got back in our seats, but not before sticking our tongue out at eachother childishly._

Reality hit me like a ton of bricks and I shook my head to clear my mind. Ross was starring at me confused again and I knew that he saw it. He gave me a look that clearly said, "we'll talk later" and I shook my head 'yes' in response. Rocky was still making funny faces at me, trying to get me to laugh still, but I cut him off right in the middle of a monkey face and turned back around in my seat, looking out the window as little droplets of rain started to fall down.

"What's her problem?" I heard him mumble to Ross. I bit back the tears that the one question and the emotions behind it caused, focusing my attention at two rain drops rolling down the window, racing to see which one will win. The rest of the van faded into silence, and I hardly remembered letting my eyes fall shut.

~0~

"Ramona, we're here. Wake up!" I felt a subtle shake on my shoulder and opened my eyes. Everyone was out of the van and walking into the building. My door was open and Riker was standing there, pink and white striped Hollister shirt and all. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and unbuckled my seat belt, sliding off the seat and planting my feet on the ground. Riker shut the door behind me and we walked in. Everything had a very disco vibe to it. From the giant disco ball in the middle of the floor to the disco music they were playing. Ross and Ryland were already out skating and trying to impress a group of girls -some of who were already impressed upon recognizing Ross- and to me, making a complete fool out of themselves.

"Here you go guys!" Rydel said, rolling up to us and handing us each a pair of roller skates. I took mine and walked over to the bench, slipping them on and tying them, but it was only when I tried to get up that I remembered a very important peice of information.

I have no bloody idea how to rollerskate.

"Hey, you coming?" Rocky asked rolling to a stop infront of me. I looked up at him and blushed in embarressment saying, "I don't know how." He laughed and skated around the little concrete barrier that seperated the skating floor from the regular floor and grabbed my hands, pulling me up, then dragging me out onto the floor. My feet were slipping out from under me every which way and the only thing that kept me upright was my death grip on Rocky's forearm.

"Alright, it's really simple. Just focus more on moving and less on balancing and you'll be fine. It's just like riding a bike." He said, slipping behind me and grabbing onto my waiste from behind. That didn't help at all, seeing as though I was just as good as when I started.

"You do know how to ride a bike, don't you?" He asked with a barely contained chuckle. I crained my head back to glare at him and said, "How the heck should I know?!" My frustration and anger must have seemed funny to him, because he was laughing quite enthusiastically behind me.

And quite frankly, that only made me angrier.

My face must have resembled a tomatoe by now, and I think Rocky got the idea. "Alright, alright. I'll stop. But if you don't keep moving your gonna fall." He said, when he ceased laughing. I blew out a calming breathe and did as I was told, focusing on an object in the distance I kept my feet gliding.

Left foot, right foot, Left foot, right foot...

I didn't even notice he let go of me...

"Alright Ramona! Your doing it!" He yelled, from what sounded like quite a distance away. I had a panic moment and looked back at him as I was rounding a corner.

"Yeah, but you never taught me how to stop!" I called back. His eyes widened in panic, but before he could reach me, I crashed.

Into Riker... Awkwarrddd..

I went down first, and he landed right on top of me, I was extremely thankful he was so darn skinny, or else I would have been smushed. I opened my eyes after the eventual shock wore off and my brown met his hazel. His arms were the only thing supporting his upper body while the rest of him lay flat. His mouth was partly open and he was panting heavily. His eyes held just as much shock as mine did, but there was something else unreadable in his...

"haha! Oh man, that was awesome! You should have seen your faces!" Rocky said laughing histerically as he rolled up to us. Riker immediatly climbed off of me and Rocky held his hand out still laughing. I greatfully took it and hoisted myself up. I brushed myself off and clawed my fingers threw my hair trying to get whatever invisible dirt was in there out. I looked up again to Riker and noticed a faint pink tinge at his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" He asked shyly. I just nodded and we stood there and looked at eachother in silence again before Rocky grabbed onto my hand and pulled me away saying, "Come on. I'm gonna teach you how to stop this time." but I kept my gaze on Riker the whole time, until some blonde haired blue eyed girl rolled up to him and started flirting. He looked at her and smiled, then she took out her phone and gestured for a picture, to which he gladly gave and a hug. I tore my eyes away and tried to focus on whatever Rocky was saying to me, but I couldn't hear anything besides my heart beat pumping in my ears.

~0~

**Ross' POV**

An hour or two later Ramona had -finally- gotten the hang of skating and was doing exceptionally well, if I do say so myself. I still hadn't forgot about the odd look she had gotten in the car, or yesterday, or the day before for that matter. So I was waiting patientally for the oppurtune time to get her alone and ask.

The chance finally came about ten minutes later as she exited the skating floor and sat down on one of the benches with a Pepsi in her hands. I skated up to her and sat down, as she nodded to me while she slurped down her soda.

"So," I began awkwardly. She turned her head twoards me and stared at me expectantly, all the while still drinking from her cup. I took this as my invitation to continue, "I've been noticing recently, that you seem to be...spacing out for short periods of time. Care to explain?" This caused her to cease all obnoxious slurping from her cup and she brought the straw down from her lips gracefully then carefully wiped at the sides with her thumb.

"I knew you had noticed," She started as she turned to look at me, then her gaze drifted back onto the skating floor, I followed it and was suprised to see she was staring at Rocky.

"I can't very well explain it. But sometimes, and not all the time, whenever Rocky, interacts with me, maybe a hug or ruffling my hair or something of the sort. It sends me into these odd, flashbacks. It's usually me, and another boy who's a year or two older than me -my brother. Their very vague and never last long enough for me to get any useful information about myself, but slowely, I can tell it's bringing bits and peices of my memory back." She said. I nodded, still slightly confused and trying to work through all that she told me.

"Well, this is great then. Maybe it's a sign that you'll get your memory back quicker than we expected." She nodded absentmindly and took another small sip of her soda.

"What was the last flashback about?" I asked. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and said, "I was ten or so, my brother was twelve, and we were in the back seat of a car, going to an aquarium. I poked my brother's cheeks and he made that funny sound; just like when Rocky and I were fooling around in the car. That's probably what caused it. I did find out two things though," She paused for me to catch on, and I nodded for her to continue, "My name, it must be something along the lines of Lizzie, maybe a short version of my real name, and my brother's was Willie."

"Maybe your name was Eliza. Or maybe it really was Lizzie. Any of those ring a bell?" I asked. She just shook her head 'no'.

"I have one more question," I said.

"Shoot."

"Why Rocky?" Her face twisted in thought, then twisted back into a smile.

"He must remind me of someone." She said, unsurely. All of a sudden the lights went dim and were replaced with soft blue ones. Slow songs and love songs started filtering through the air and I rolled my eyes.

"What's happening?" Ramona asked.

"Couples skate. They do it at the start of every hour. It's stupid." I said, annoyance clear in my voice. I couldn't help but notice as she gazed longingly at the couples that were skating around the rink, holding hands and leaning into eachother. As I looked at the far side of the rink, I noticed Riker staring at her, then nervously, he started making his way over. I felt Ramona tense up beside me and smirked.

But I have to say I was sort of suprised when Rocky skated up to us and asked her to skate. My mind was shouting for her to say no, that Riker was coming, and that they were suppost to skate together.

"Um..." She trailed off hesitantly, staring into the distance. I followed her gaze and was met with Riker stopping right in the middle of the rink, obviously because Rocky had already asked her. He got this kicked puppy look and was about to turn and go back, when that Blonde haired blue eyed R5 fangirl from earlier came out and asked him to skate. Riker, being the sweet gentleman he is, obviously agreed, though a bit hesitantly. I looked back to Ramona and say the water in her eyes. She took a deep breathe and said,

"Yes."

Too say I was confused was an understatement. Ryland skated up and sat with me on the bench, kicking his skates off in the process.

"Chicks," I stated with a puff of breath.

"I know man, I know." He said then patted me on the back.

**Ramona's POV**

Why shouldn't I have said yes to Rocky? I mean, of course I saw Riker coming and kinda hoped that he would ask me but, he seemed more than happy to skate with that blonde girl. And Rocky's so sweet, I couldn't say no!

We were skating in awkward silence, he was holding my hand and they were laying limply at our sides. I couldn't stop stealing glances at Riker, hoping that maybe his face would betray a tiny bit of longing for me, but he never even met my gaze. He was just smiling and occasionally laughing, seemed to have a nice time to me.

"I'm sorry about blowing you off in the van, earlier. According to Ross I seemed to be spacing out recently." I said apologetically.

"It's fine. But why?" He asked. I turned to him confused and said, "Why what?".

"Why have you been spacing out?" He asked with a chuckle. I smiled and blushed a little, looking down at my skates I answered.

"I can't explain it well, but everytime you touch me, like a hug or a shove, or playing with my hair, it sends me into these weird flashbacks of me and my brother. Their always very vague and end before I can get any information out of them about who I am, except the last one -the one I had in the van- we were playing in the backseat of a car and he called me Lizzie and I called him Willie. So maybe that was our nicknames or something. It's all very confusing." I finished with a laugh.

"But that's awesome! Your getting your memory back!" He said excitedly and pulled me into a hug, picking me up slightly and spinning me around. When he set me back down my vision was blurry and it looked like there were three Rocky's staring back at me. It took a minute, but it cleared up and I realised it was only one Rocky, staring at me, with a little more emotion in his eyes than friendship and happiness. I stared back, confused and full of a million different emotions. He held my gaze until I looked to the side, catching the attention of none other than Riker. He had this look of dread in his eyes, and it broke a little peice of my heart.

I looked back to see Rocky just shifting his gaze back to me where he was obviously staring at Riker to.

"I get it now. I'm sorry, Ramona." Was all he said before he rolled away. Leaving me on the floor all by myself. I swallowed back the lump in my throat and the tears in my eyes before chasing after him. I skated back over to where Ross was sitting, kicking off my skates and tugged my converse back on.

"Have you seen Rocky?" I asked, panicking. He rolled his eyes and said, "You need to make up your mind on who you like, Ramona. He went outside." Keeping what he said in mind, I shrugged on my coat and ran out. I scanned the parking lot and didn't see him anywhere. I started getting worried until I saw him walking along the sidewalk, hands deep in his coat pockets fighting off the breezy summer air. I started running and when I knew I was within ear shot I called out.

"Wait! Rocky, wait up!"

He turned back to face me and I was immediatly met with tear stains down his cheeks. I stopped dead in my tracks about 3 feet infront of him.

"What do you want?" He asked, a little snappy might I add. I couldn't help it and the tears bit at my eyes as I swiftly walked up to him and threw my arms around his neck apologizing profusely.

"I'm so, so, sorry, Rocky. I'm just really confused right now and alot of stuff is happening and I can't make sense of any of them and I don't know what's going to happen to me, and I feel so lonely and I feel like such a burden on everyone and to make matters worse my crazy kidnapper is still out there and now he's after you guys too-"

"Ramona!" He said, cutting me off of my rambling and pushing me off of him. I was taken aback and furiously wiped at my wet cheeks.

"Y-yeah?"

"Why are you confused?" He asked simply, and I thought long and hard on the answer.

"I'm confused for two reasons. 1. I have no idea who I am or what's going to happen to me. I have alot of unanswered questions about my life and throwing in some random flashbacks don't help at all..."

"And two?" He said, crossing his arms.

"And 2. I- I really like you, Rocky. I really do. I'm just not sure if it's in the same way you like me."

"Or in the same way you like Riker." He said, jealous.

"Hey, I never said that." I said offended.

"You didn't have to!" He yelled.

It suddenly got silent. I stared at him, he stared at me. And we were both trying to work out what was going on in eachother's heads, because we had a connection like that, I knew what he was thinking, he knew what I was thinking.

He uncrossed his arms and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I think I can help with your second reason..." He said.

"How?" I asked confused.

He slowly walked twoards me, and I uncrossed my arms and looked up at him from where he was standing. He looked down at me, nervousness in his eyes, and a little bit more...

One hand went to my shoulder, the other went to my cheek...

"R-rocky.." I said quietly and scared. "Rocky, no don't..." He silenced my quiet demand by placing a long, warm, guitar playing finger over my lips.

And moments later it was replaced by his lips.

It was a soft, warm, kiss. One that stirred up all the emotions inside of me and made my pulse quicken. One that tugged at my heart strings, and left it beating out of my chest.

Something inside of me changed in that moment, and I was positive of my emotions then. I knew who it was that I liked now.

We pulled apart and stared at eachother, breathing heavely.

"Well?" He asked, breathless. I smiled and said, "It definatly cleared some stuff up." He motioned for me to continue, and I noticed the glimmer of hope in his eyes, one that left my heart feeling sad, for some reason.

"I know who I like now. It's,"

"Oh, their you guys are! Come on we're leaving!" Came the annoyingly cheerful voice of Rydel. Normally it wouldn't be annoying, but in my present circumstance...

"Ugh!" Rocky groaned out and I had to mentally agree with him as Rydel came up and dragged us both to the car. As we sat in the car, I knew I couldn't tell him now, not with Riker sitting right next to me and everyone else being able to hear. We stopped at In and Out burger on the way home and I could tell he was definatly anxious the whole time he was eating.

I promised myself that I would tell him my decision the second I got some alone time with him, but until then, I just had to be happy with the fact that one unanswered question in my life, finally had an answer.

One I was more than happy with too.

**Okay, I love angry mobs as much as the next guy, but I just wanted to tell you that the poll isn't over yet, and I still need some more answers on who she should end up with. **

**I had a pretty bad struggle with this chapter, but I really enjoyed how it turned out! Sorry it took so long, I had the flu all this month and I just didn't feel like doing a thing:( I'm almost completely better now and I'm getting back into the swing of things!**

**1. I'm almost positive Skateland is a real place, if so, I don't own it :)**

** Did you guys see the #LOUDtour tour dates?! I might be going to the one in Cincinatti with my BFF, but that's a pretty big IF. Tell me if and where your going if you get to go to one of the concerts in a review! Or ya know, if you don't want to, that's fine...**

** Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

The chance to tell Rocky my decision seemed to take longer than I expected. He kissed me on a Friday and it was now sunday morning.

The morning Mark, Stormie, and I went down to the Police station to find any information on me.

The other's were dissapointed they couldn't go, they have a tour coming up and have been rehearsing like crazy. Their new EP "LOUD" was coming out and they've been playing it around the house like crazy, they were really good, and I was incredibly proud of them.

But other than that, I had my own troubles with each member individually. They've all been acting strange since Friday night, and it's worried me a bit because the way I see it- I owe everything to this family and I would never want to do something to aggrivate them in anyway, let alone all of them. Mark and Stormie seem fine around me, treating me like I was their own child.

Ryland seemed fine, but then again, I wouldn't know if he was or not- he's usually very quiet. But otherwise polite and nice to me.

Ross of course seems slightly aggitated with me, but of course, he basically know's what's been going on in my head. What with the flashbacks and the constant worrying. When he told me to "Make up my mind" it obviously means he know's about my dilemma with Rocky and Riker. I'm just wondering if he know's more than he's letting on...

Rydel, well, I can't really explain it. She's just been acting farely...off. She's not sick, I made sure of that when I shoved a thermometer down her throat last night after she kept stealing worried and slightly shocked glances at me.

Rocky has obviously been on edge around me, and for good reason. I can tell he's trying really hard to act normal, but if you have to act, your not doing a good job. I can tell he's not been getting enough sleep, the dark bags under his eyes are an easy read. It breaks my heart a little more each time I think about it. I'm not worth losing sleep over.

And lastly, Riker.

Dear, sweet, Riker. The one I've seemed to taken a strong bonding too. The one who means so much to me...

Has just been completely ignoring me.

And to the extremes, it seems. I've been noticing he's been doing things just to purposely get out of my way. He's been waking up earlier and eating breakfast earlier so he wouldn't have to see me there. He's been driving to the studio earlier and alone, so he wouldn't have to be there when I said my goodbye's to everyone after breakfast. The seat next to me where he used to sit at dinner has been replaced for one at the very opposite end of the table. He's always in his room blasting music when he should be at Family Game Night after every dinner...

And he hasn't spoken a word to me since Friday. It's killing me slowely inside to think that I did something -something that was obviously bad enough to make him not have anything to do with me- to the most kind and caring person in the whole world. A person that should never have to experience the pain and suffering of a nromal person, all because I'm afraid his heart just couldn't take the sorrow.

Someone- who deserves better than me. Someone better than a sorry, broken, girl who's so lost in the world she can't even remember her own name. Who has been knocked down to the very bottom of the barrel, and is so weak she can't even begin to try and climb out. Someone who has seen the world at it's bitter worst, and is so dark on the inside that their is no hope to light back up again.

It was simple when I thought about it. Riker was the light, the one who soars to the sky and has hope and is optomistic of the future...

Where as I was the Dark. The one who's burried deep within the soil, and can't even begin to imagine the horror above.

~0~

Everything seemed so simple as Mark, Stormie, and I walked into the Los Angeled Police Department. They would take my finger prints, tell me who I was, then send me on a plane back to where ever it was I came from. And they would finally be rid of me. And we could all move on with our lives...

"We- uh. We have some very- bad, and shocking news, Mr. and Mrs. Lynch." Chief Officer Delingo said as he came back into his office and sat at his desk. We immediatly held our breathe and prepared for the worst.

"What is it officer?" Mark asked in a weary voice. Officer Delingo leaned forward and pushed a large, yellow, file across the table. Mark eerily grabbed it and very slowely opened it.

"That's all we could find on her." Was all he said. Stormie and Mark looked up from where they were studying the case, with confused looks on their faces.

"But- but the folder is empty, Officer-?" Stormie stated. Officer Delingo rubbed his temples in circles with his fingers and sighed.

"Her kidnapping- It's alot more serious then we thought. Alot more- planned out, if you will. The type of equiptment used to- to completely wipe out someone's entire life- it would cost millions upon millions. People don't just go to Best Buy and buy a clean slate. I know it sounds odd, almost impossible at most. But I have heard of this before. About twenty years ago, a scientist named Dr. Rogers developed a prototype to be used in the witness protection program. When a serious case had to be put into the Witness Protection Program, the 'clean slate' was an error code that could be sent through every computer and electronical device in the world, erasing that person from history. It was believed to had been destroyed because the last five codes that was needed were never right. So, if he used this device on you, it won't last long, everything on you, your records and such, should come back in a week or two."

"Wait, wait a minute," I said speaking up for the first time. "Why would somebody want to erase me from existence?"

"You must be more important than you think. But until you get your memory back, we'll never know for sure." I nodded, and he looked over to Mark and Stormie, leaving me to ponder my thoughts quietly.

"You said he tried to attack your family at the carnival the other day. When Mrs. Ramona described him for us, we drew up a composite sketch and it matched almost identical to one we've had on our files for years." He had more to say, but he turned twoards me to say it.

"The man we think took you Ramona, is on the top of our Most Wanted list. Does the name Greg Sandusky ring a bell?"

_"OI! Sandusky, what took ya so long?!" Was the name I heard being called out from the darkness of the cramped trunk I was in. What day was it today? Monday? Yes, it must be. My third day in captivity. This is good, Elizabeth. Keep thinking, keep your thoughts in order. "Sorry, Hutch. She's a fighter. Wouldn't stay still long enough to get the rags on her hands. Punched me square in the jaw." He reasoned. I smirked. "I don't wanna hear ya whinin'! The plan still goes! Drive her out to west LA to the lab. Meet the boss, hand her over, then we get our trip to the Cayman Islands." Cayman Islands? Lab? What's going on here?! _

I was shocked back into reality and was met with three faces looking at me with an odd stare. I swallowed a giant lump in my throat and answered.

"Yes sir. It does."

Stormie patted me on the back comfortingly and said, "Another flashback dear? Ross told me you had them." I nodded. "What was this one about?" Officer Delingo asked.

"I heard a man, named Hutch. He was talking to Greg Sandusky. I was still in the trunk. They were talking about a plan. They were gonna take me to west LA to some Lab there. Then, I guess they were heading to Cayman Islands afterward." Officer Delingo wrote everything down on a little pad of paper, then turned to look at me again.

"Can you describe the car you were put in?" He asked. I nodded, "It looked like a black Ford Taurus, maybe a 2003 or 2004?" He nodded and wrote that down again. Then he stood up as we did also and said, "Well, thank you for coming in. We'll put 24 hour watch around your house just incase anything suspicious comes up. I have a whole detective team standing by so as soon as I get this information to them we'll start our search, until then, just remember to stay safe and not leave the house as much as possible." He shook Mark and Stormie's hands, then as he shook mine, handed me a card saying, "If you remeber anything else, get any more flashbacks that could have some more valuable information in them, I want you to contact me." I nodded and with a final thank you, we were off.

~0~

"Well, how'd it go?!" Rydel asked excitedly when we walked into the house and hung up our coats and bags. "I'll be in my room." Riker said, grabbing a can of Pepsi out of the fridge and walking down the hallway. I watched him longingly and listened to his quiet footsteps until it was droned out by the shutting of the bedroom door.

"Well- it was interesting." Stormie started, all the kids immediatly gathered into the living room, including Ratliff, who has become one of my closest friends, and listened intently, sitting scattered throughout the room.

Mark and Stormie continued telling the story of what happened at the Police Station, but I had lost all interest and instead stared longfully at the doorway down the hall. Hoping maybe he would come out, with that big goofy smile on his face, hug me, tell me everything was okay...

But no, that wouldn't happen.

"If Riker's mad at you it's better if you go talk to him instead of waiting for him. Trust me." Rydel said, entering where I was currently sitting at the counter in the kitchen, drinking a Root Beer, and trying to figure out what the heck was happening to me.

"Okay, but I don't know how well it will work out." I said back, cautiously getting up, and quietly walking down the hall.

I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. No answer, but I did hear some shuffling...

"Riker?" I whispered quietly, my knuckles sliding off the wood on the door. "It's me, can I come in for a minute?" I asked gently. There still wasn't an answer, but I looked to the bottom of the door, and seeing the shuffling shadows of his feet, I knew he was listening. I sniffled back some small tears and leaned my head against the door.

"I'm sorry, Riker. This time, I know your mad at me, and I'm sorry." I whispered out. When I still didn't hear a reply, I got frustrated, strange how quickly my mood can change. I stood up, wiped away my tears, and frowned.

"I thought maybe you'd want to know what happend today. Apparently my kidnapper completely erased me from every file and data in the world temporarily. So, sorry to say you'll have to ignore me for another whole week or two. Sorry to make things hard on you."

I said it in an attitude I didn't know I had. I'm not gonna try and be the apologetic one anymore, the one to admit I was wrong when I knew I wasn't. He was gonna have to start owning up to his mistakes.

I heard a sad, frustrated sigh on the other side of the door and a soft, totally fake, "M'sorry Ramona."

"Elizabeth, my name's Elizabeth."

Then I walked off, past the living room, past the dining room, and found myself in the secluded rehearsal room. I eyed the black piano that stood in the center, and deciding it wouldn't hurt, sat myself down on the shiny black bench and began to lightly press the keys in a tune that sounded all too familiar too me, within seconds, words came to, and I started to sing.

_** Don't cry to me. If you loved me- **_

_**You would be here with me! You want me! **_

_**Come find me- make up your mind!**_

_** Should I let you fall? Lose it all? So maybe you can remember yourself. **_

_**Can't keep believing we're only decieving ourselves, and I'm sick of the lies!**_

_**And your too late- **_

_**Don't cry to me! if you loved me! you would be here with me! **_

_**Couldn't take the blame! sick with shame! Must be exhausting to lose your own game! **_

_**Selfishly hated, no wonder your jaded! You can't play the victim this time- **_

_**And your too late-** _

I kept playing, but the more I tried to remember the rest of the words, the more they wouldn't come. In fact, the more I tried to remember anything, the less it would come...

I banged the keys in frustration, then layed my head on the cold black surface and sobbed, harder than I ever have before.

I felt someone, well, actually two people slide onto the piano bench next to me. "Shhh" I heard Rydel's calming voice sooth as she rubbed my back. "Ramona, if you need to talk, we're here alright?" I heard the other voice that belonged to Ross say.

"Everythings so complicated." I choked out. Rydel layed here head on my shoulder comfortingly and said, "I know. But we'll get through it, and we'll be with you every step of the way."

"Yeah," Ross started, "You won't ever be alone, Mona."

"Elizabeth."

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"My real name's Elizabeth. I had a flashback today, and figured out my name." I said. I could feel their smiles and Ross hugged me from the side saying, "It's simple and beautiful. It fits you perfectly." I smiled back, "Thanks Ross."

I turned to look at Rydel and saw the same worried expression on her face, "What's wrong, Delly?" I asked. She looked up at Ross, they both nodded, and pretty soon they had dragged me all the way back to Rydel's and Mine room, sitting me on the bed, with serious expressions on their faces.

"Ramona- I mean Elizabeth," I stopped Rydel mid- sentence and said, "No, it's okay. You can call me Ramona." She nodded and continued, "Ross told me about what happened at Skateland, after you ran out. I ran out too to make sure everything was alright and well..." She trailed off, and Ross picked up where she left off.

"She saw you and Rocky kissing."

I sighed and looked at the two of them with a distressed look on my face.

"Guys, I swear I can explain," I started and when they nodded I took it as my invitation to continue, "I thought Riker was gonna ask me to skate but then Rocky came up first and asked me and I thought it was just as a 'friends' thing! I didn't know he liked me in that way, honest. Anyway, some girl had already asked Riker and I didn't want to be rude so I said yes. Anyway, he ran out after he caught me staring at Riker and when I followed him out to talk to him he had been crying. I felt awful because he really does mean alot to me and I didn't mean to hurt him, and I was confused of my feelings for him so he kissed me to see if anything would change."

"And?" Rydel asked once I was done.

"And it actually helped. I know who I like now, though I'm not sure if he feels the same way still-"

"Hey guys, dinner's ready!" Stormie called, peeking her head through the door. I nodded and stood up, sliding past them and into the hallway. Only to bump into Riker once I was out.

We stared at eachother for a while, I noticed the red-brims around his eyes and I'm sure he noticed them around mine also. I couldn't describe the look we were giving eachother. It was a half glare, half confused, half sad, half longing-

Wait, what? Did I just say longing?! Ohhhh noooo...

Before I had time to further over think my predicament, he left with a huff and I followed suit, making sure to leave a good twenty feet between us.

I failed to notice the knowing looks Rydel and Ross had given eachother standing in the doorway of our room.

We all sat around the dinner table, Riker taking his -becoming more usual- seat at the far end of the table. I suppressed a sigh, I was never going to win with him. I don't know what I did that was so awful but he has to be older than I am-

Yet I am the one trying to act like the adult. And I seemed to be doing that alot lately..

I decided to push past my troubling, worriesome, and stupid soap opera like thoughts and focus on being at the dinner table with my "Family" talking, and laughing and eating and everyone enjoying themselves. This is how it must feel to be normal. Just a normal girl sitting at a normal dinner table, eating a normal dinner and having normal conversations with my -not so normal- family. I was actually enjoying myself-

That all changed when I had to stupidly look up and catch Rocky gazing at me with this love- struck, desperate look. I mouthed a "Soon, I promise." To him, and he just barely nodded, subtle enough to make me question whether he really did or not. I knew their had been plenty of chances to get him alone during the past couple days. All I had to do was say something along the lines of, "Rocky, I need to talk to you." and he would have literally dropped everything to come. I just wasn't ready to tell him yet. Their are to many things going on right now, and I don't need to add more complication to it.

What does he see in me anyway? He's just like Riker, a light. Sure he's an idiot sometimes and he might be a little on the immature side, but that's what I like about him. He can be himself, his goofy, awkward, blunt and embarressing self, around people. Where as I feel the need to hide away as much as possible. People like me don't belong in his perfect, happy, world.

And besides, I'll be leaving farely soon, anyway. Right?

I risked a peek at Riker. Only to find that he had already been staring at me, with sorrow and- yes, most definatly longing- in his eyes. A peice of my heart fell out and was crumbled. I knew he wanted to make things better between us, make things okay again to where we could actually talk and hug-

God, I miss his hugs. My train of thought immediatly de- railed. And I started thinking about those hugs.

_Their not even hugs. He traps you into his arms, his long, muscular arms. He squeezes you tight, and he slightly bends over you too- not like a hug, but like a shield. _

I smiled at the thought. If anybody needed a shield- it was me. A shield from all the badness-

_He protects you in his hugs. He makes you feel safe and warm. Like when you were little, and would bury yourself underneath the warm, soft covers everytime their was a thunder storm outside. Nothing could ever harm you under there. Just like how nothing could harm you in one of his hugs. _

"Are you okay, Ramona? You've been staring dreamily at your sphagetti for like, ten minutes."

I snapped my head up to the source of the voice, Ross. He and Rydel had matching smirks on their faces. I blushed and looked around the table to find everyone staring at me, even Riker.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine guys, honest." I then faked a yawn and got up from the table saying, "If you'll excuse me; I've had a long, stressful day and I think I'm gonna go to sleep early tonight." They all nodded confused at me while I emptied the rest of my plate and sat it in the sink.

I then ran down the hallway, changed into my pajama's at a record of twenty seconds, and got in bed.

_Finally. _I thought with a mental sigh.

_I can dream about Riker in peace. _

**Hey guys! Another long chapter! This one came farely easy to me, and I'm happy with it:D It answered some questions without giving to much away. **

**A couple of announcements, and their pretty important, so I urge you to read. **

**1. The song I mentioned earlier in the bold italics is "Call Me When Your Sober" by Evanescence. If you haven't heard it before, I suggest you listen to it, atleast for the first minute or so, it sets the mood of the chapter. I also don't own it;)**

**2. I'm not gonna post the tally for who gets to be her love interest from this point forward. But still keep voting! Because unless you go through my reviews and hack into my account and read my PM's it may- or may not be- a close tie between two of the contestants ;)**

**3. I don't know if I've mentioned it before, but I'd really love for you all who are reading to go read _JoeyKangarooGirl_'s fic "When Nothing Else Matters". It's absolutely, without a doubt, brilliant and I'm a huge fan of it! She's very kind and sweet and her story was recently deleted and when she re-uploaded she lost all her reviewers and followers or favorites. She updates farely quickly and the chapters are always wonderful! So go read! You won't regret it! :D**

** 4. Who's going on the LOUD tour? Me and my BFF now have an even BIGGER chance to go see them in Cincinatti, and i'm beyond excited. Especially since my mom said she might get us VIP tickets, which is outstandingly generous and I will gladly do butt tons of housework to pay it off:) I mean, I MAY MEET RIKER LYNCH PEOPLE! Andddd, it'll be my FIRST EVER CONCERT! So yeah, pretty pumped;) Are any of you going? **

** I love you all and thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Alright. Wednesday and still no word from the LAPD or Officer Delingo. Maybe they could't find anything? Maybe there was a ton of Labs in west L.A.? Maybe I'm in deeper trouble than I thought...

"You okay, Ramona?" I jumped at the sudden voice startling me out of my own thoughts. I looked up from where I was currently dragging my spoon around the almost empty bowl of cereal at the breakfast table. All the Lynches were staring at me concered, even Riker.

"Ramona?" Ryland asked again with a little nudge.

"What if the LAPD can't find anything on me?" I said. I mentally slapped myself for letting my thoughts slip out of my head. Stormie rubbed my arm comfortingly from her seat beside me at the table and said, "I'm sure everything will be okay dear. Let's just let things happen, no need worrying over anything."

"Yeah," Rydel said at the far end of the table. "If they find anything on you, you get to go home! And if they don't, well that means we get to keep you!" I laughed at her early morning giggliness.

"So, basically it's a win-win situation." Rocky said with a discreet wink my way. I blushed a little, and ducked my head, but the discreet nudge in my ribs from Ryland told me he totally saw what was going on. He does room with Ross, what else does this kid know?

"It's a win-win until Greg Sandusky comes and hunts you all down and kills you all because of me." I mumbled just loud enough for them to hear.

"That's the spirit." Riker said sarcasticly then got up and put his bowl in the sink, the other's following suit. Ryland got up, grabbed his backpack, and went off to school, leaving us all behind.

"So, what's the plans for today?" Mark asked as everybody was piling out of the kitchen.

"I have Glee rehersals to go to." Riker said then went in his room to get ready.

"Yeah, and I have Austin and Ally stuff too. Riker's dropping me off." Ross said next.

"I was gonna go to the studio and put down a track that's been stuck in my head for a while now." Rocky said, making discreet eye contact to me. I blushed again.

"And I have to go meet up with some of your managers, talk about this spring tour and get some stuff organized." Mark said, already slipping his shoes on and heading to the door, just as Riker and Ross came out of their rooms and headed for the door also.

"I'm free. Why don't you, mom, and I go to town?" Rydel asked me. I looked at Stormie for approval and she nodded her head.

"I'm down." I said. Rydel dragged me into our room to do my hair, which she insist on doing every morning, and to do her own. After we slipped on our shoes, she put some make-up on and jewlery on, we walked out the door and met Stormie at the car, driving off to town. Probably to shop.

Help me.

**Greg Sandusky POV **

"What do ya mean you lost the girl?!" Hutch yelled at me at our meeting place outside of town. I winced and answered back, "She jumped outta da trunk! Didn't even realize it till' three days after! What was I suppost to do?"

"Do your job thats what! The boss expects her in a week! What are we gonna do?"

I winced again as he jabbed me in the chest with his finger. I slapped it away and smiled mischeviously.

"Awe, Hutchy? You think I'm dumb? Look, I know what I'm doing. I saw her at the carnival with a bunch a boys, she got into this white van, and I followed it to their house! We'll just go in, grab her, kill anybody that gets in our way, then bring her to the boss! It's simple!" I felt a sting on my cheek, Hutch had slapped me.

Again.

"No you idiot! Rogers wants it to be discreet! Clean! We can't just burst into some neighborhood and start killin' people! Cops will get involved! TV stations will get involved! No, we gotta plan this out more carefully, and I know just what to do."

I smiled mischeviously as he whispered his master plan. It was crazy, and it may take some time, but it would most definatly work.

**Ramona's POV**

"Here! We'll try this one on too!" I groaned as Rydel threw about a dozen other articles of clothing at me. All sparkly, loud and.. you guessed it, Pink. Stormie laughed behind me with her IPhone out and recording our excursions saying, "A Day in the Life of Rydel Lynch. This is definatly going on R5 TV."

I turned my head back to the camera when Rydel was sifting through yet _another_ rack of clearence items and mouthed, "Help. Me." Stormie laughed silently and I groaned as Rydel through a handful of more dresses and skirts over her shoulder to me.

"Rydel, that's enough! You can't even see my head!" I said, muffled by the clothes covering my mouth and started to weigh heavily in my arms. She stopped and spun around with a dumbfounded look on her face, only to erupt into gut- busting laughter when she saw me. Or rather, didn't see me.

"Ok,ok. Come on!" She said dragging us into two empty dressing rooms. We split the clothes in half and each tried on a different outfit. Stormie waited in the little waiting area outside with the camera on, fully intent on filming us and having us do a tiny "Fashion show."

This was gonna be a long day.

**Greg Sandusky POV**

"Hutch! Ya gotta be more quiet man!" I said with a jump as he knocked over yet another garbage can. He waved me off with a "Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up and pick the lock!" I nodded and took another look around, making sure nobody was following us. It was mid-day and we had to work fast. The door opened with a soft click and as we stepped inside Hutch immediatly went to the security system and deactivated it before it went off.

"Alright," I said as I slipped on my gloves, bandana, and opened up the large black gym bag.

"Lets get this over with."

**Riker's POV**

"Cut!" The director yelled as we finished our last dance scene for Sectionals on Glee. We were all tired and dripping in sweat so I jogged over and grabbed my little towel to dry off with.

"Hey man," Curt, my friend said as he walked up to me. I nodded in awknowledgement. "So, Dom and Titus and I are gonna do a LiveStream tonight at my place, you wanna come?" I was about to jump at the offer and say 'yes' but I remembered something.

"I can't man, we have 'Family Game Night' again tonight and since I missed the last four I thought it would be a good idea and go." His face fell a bit but he otherwise looked understanding.

"You never miss Family Game Night, whats going on?" He asked with suspision in his voice. I just sighed and brushed it off saying, "Ah, nothing. Just didn't feel up to it."

"Liar." Seriously?! Am I that bad of a liar? "You still having problems with that girl?" He asked. I didn't say anything.

"You must really like her if she's making you act like this." I shot him a disbelieving look.

"Acting like what?"

"Depressed! Confused! Your the most cheerful one out of all of us Riker! Nothing could ever get you down! So when a _girl _that you've only known for about a week and a half can make you the complete opposite its obvious you have _some _sort of feelings for her."

"I do not!" I crossed my arms over my chest defensively.

"You do too! Remember when you came to set a few days after you found her? You couldn't stop talking about her!"

"So maybe I do have feelings for her! She likes Rocky though. And he's my brother! I'm not gonna get in the way of that!"

"How do you know she likes him?" He questioned with a smirk growing on his mouth.

"Because they skated together! And she and Rocky just have this...connection. I see the way he looks at her all the time."

"And have you talked to her about it?" He questioned

"No. I've been ignoring her for a couple of days."

"Well, why the heck would you do that?!" He said/yelled.

"Because it's too painful!"

He motioned with his hands for me to continue.

"It's hurts to much to talk to her and be around her. I know Rocky likes her and she deserves better than me. I'm just trying to get over her but I- I can't. Because I see her all the time and I stare at her when she isn't looking and.."

"And?" He pushed.

"She's the most beautiful thing in the world. Everything she does is...beautiful. And I love her but I can't."

The smirk on my friends face grew large and he clapped a hand on my shoulder saying, "Talk to her."

And that was just what I was going to do.

**Rydel's POV**

"I am so tired!" Ramona said with a yawn. We were on our way back to the house after a long, and eventful day of shopping. I laughed and said, "Well, atleast you got some of your own clothes now!" She blushed bashfully and said, "Yeah, but it doesn't feel right that you and Stormie payed for all of them."

"Think nothing of it," Mom said looking back at us through the rear view mirror. "You needed clothes and we were happy to help!" That made her smile a bit and I leaned on her shoulder in the back seat of the car. We had no idea how old she was, but my goodness she was tall, taller than me!

"I just wish you would've picked something a little more..girly than some plaid shirts, a couple pairs of jeans and some regular t shirts." I said. She laughed and layed her head on top of mine.

"Sorry, Dell. I'm just not as fashionable as you."

"I don't think _anybody _is." Mom added with a smirk. We laughed quietly and were listening and humming along to the songs on the radio. We were half asleep when we pulled up to the house.

I walked up the front steps and took the keys to our house out of my purse. Mom and Ramona right behind me, each carrying about 5 shopping bags full of clothing items.

As I stuck the key into the lock, the door creaked open from the pressure.

"Thats weird," Mom mumbled as I looked back to all of them with a shocked and somewhat nervous expression on my face.

"Did you or one of the boys forget to lock it?" Ramona asked. I shrugged as I opened the door a little bit more, my eyes still on the two women behind me.

Three audible gasps were heard at the sight that was behind the now open door. I looked back to Ramona in shock.

"Oh my god."

**Rocky's POV **

_"Tell me what do I have to do oo oo oo! To be the latest choice. _

_Oooh ooh ohhh"_

"That was great, Rock!" The crackly voice of our writer, Ben said into the microphone and into my headset.

"Thanks, Benny. I was thinking Ross could do the main vocals, though." I said taking them off, placing them on the studio microphone stand, and walking out of the booth.

"Well, it's still early." He said with a laugh. I chuckled along with him and he said, "Hey, you wanna go grab some lunch?"

"Yeah, sure."

As I walked over to get my phone, it buzzed from a new text.

_Rydel:_

_911 Emergency! Get home now! _

A small amount of panic set inside me. I turned to Ben and said, "Change of plans. I gotta go." He nodded and I grabbed my keys and rushed out to my car.

**Riker's POV**

My phone rang as I just pulled up at a stop sign. Seeing that no other cars were anywhere around I decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Riker its me! You gotta come home RIGHT NOW!" _Came Rydels panicked voice.

"Alright, alright i'm like, 5 minutes away what happened?" I questioned.

_"The house got broken into. It's really bad."_

I dropped the phone in shock and put my foot on the gas. Going well above the speed limit.

I couldn't tell you what I was thinking, my thoughts were blurry and un-recognizable.

But there was a picture of a person in my mind. And it quieted any thoughts I had.

Ramona.

**Ramona's POV**

Everything had been trashed. We called the police and they were currently sifting through the damage. Officer Delingo was one of them. As we stood in the front yard, with just about every neighbor we had watcing us, he questioned me.

"Do you know who could have done this?"

"I have a fairly good idea."

"You think it was Greg Sandusky?"

"Well, yeah. Who else?" I answered with an 'uh duh' tone in my voice. Yet again, he wrote everything down in a little pad of paper. Then he walked away talking into his radio.

"Ramona!" I heard someone call out. I turned my head and saw Riker running up the lawn. His eyes were wide and panicked and it almost looked like he cared.

"What?" I answered.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt? How bad is it? Where's Rydel and mom?" He questioned at a million miles a second. I snorted.

"Their talking to detectives."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, so you finally care again?" I said sarcasticly with my arms over my chest defensivley. He mimicked my actions and said, "What's that suppost to mean? I never stopped caring, Ramona!"

"No, you just decided to hide it."

"Huh?"

"Don't you 'huh?' me! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"No, I don't!" He said again, defensivley.

"You've been ignoring me for days! Not saying a word to me! And now you care? You didn't care before but the thought of me being hurt made you care? You could obviously care less if I was happy, or sad, or frustrated or angry! Maybe if I was dead would that make you care?!" I was screaming now and tears were starting to pool into my eyes.

"I've only been ignoring you because-"

"Ramona!" Rocky's voice rang out cutting off Riker's sentence. Riker let out a frustrated grunt/scream and kicked the ground before walking away. I turned to Rocky who was now standing next to me.

"What's his problem?" He asked.

"I don't know." I answered. He shrugged and pulled me into a hug. He layed his chin on the top of my head and was stroking my hair.

"I was so worried about you." He said softly.

"I'm fine." I reassured him. And well, we kind of just stayed there, hugging. He offers me the comfort and love and care that I want. Riker doesn't. That was all there is to it.

Then why can't I shake this strange, nagging feeling? That maybe- there's more to Riker than what I thought.

**Ok- well, what can I say? I'm sorry this took so long to post, and I have no excuses. But I like where this ended! I worked a long time on this chapter, probably about 2 or 3 weeks, and I hope this makes up for it! I just love leaving you all on sort of a cliffhanger/nail biter/ kind of chapter where you scream at the computer screen, "JUST GET TOGETHER AND MAKE OUT ALREADY!" I find it amusing:P **

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows or favorites! I really appreciate it. **

**The question still stands. I need you to vote on who she should end up with. If you've voted before I can't count yours, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any People, Places, Or Things you may recognize. All I own are my OC's and the storyline. And some made up junl I put in there!**

**I love you all! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

As the investigative teams continued their search for evidence inside the destroyed house, I sat on the soft green grass and thought, while watching Riker and the way he was leaned up against his car, playing with the zipper on his hoodie and staring at the ground. How his blonde hair fell over his eyes and his nose was just the cutest and most perfect pinch nose I've ever seen-

_'Wow, you so like him' _My inner thoughts wrang out. "Oh, shut up." I said to myself.

"Excuse me?" Ross said, obviously ammused and sitting down beside me. I looked over at him and said, "Nothing." he shrugged his shoulders and leaned back on his arms.

"You were thinking again, what about?" He asked.

"Riker." I said honestly. He nudged my shoulder, beckoning me to continue, so I did. "I was just wondering what I did that upset him so much. I hate not having him talk to me or anything. I feel like I lost my best friend."

"You need to talk to him."

"I tried that."

"I mean not violently." Ross deadpanned. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I guess I could try that." He patted my back.

"Go get him Tiger," He said.

"Hardy har har." I deadpanned then got up.

I dusted my pants off and straightened my shirt out before slowely, walking over. My hands were clasped behind my back shyly and my steps were small and graceful. I didn't know how this 'talk' would turn out, but I decided then and there that I wasn't gonna say anything to make it worse. Things had to get better from here, I couldn't take it anymore.

I was now standing infront of him. He seemed not to notice me, so I cleared my throat, he looked up.

"Hey" He said simply.

"Hey."

"You gonna yell at me again?" I stopped and took a deep breathe.

"No, I- I wanna talk some things out." He looked back up at me. Waiting for me to start.

"I- I just wanted to say, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" He asked, finally showing some sort of emotion in his voice.

"I made you mad or I had to do something that made you not wanna talk to me." I said.

"You didn't do anything. It's all me." He said. I stepped a little closer and touched his shoulder.

"Then what is it? Please tell me, Riker. I feel horrible. Your my best friend and It feels like I'm losing you." He grabbed my hand off his shoulder and held it.

"Your never gonna lose me, Ramona." He said. My heart swelled a bit the way he said it. So sure of himself, and so confident and reassuring.

"Then please, tell me whats wrong." He blushed a bit and looked down to his shoes. His hand still gripped mine slightly.

"I was jealous." I stood there shocked for a moment.

"Of what?"

"Of Rocky, and you. And the connection you guys have." I sighed and leaned back onto the hood of his car, right next to him.

"Rocky and I; it's not what you think Riker, I promise." He turned to look at me.

"Then what is it?" I loved the curiousity that was laced in his voice. I turned back to look at the setting sun.

"I'm- i'm not that sure. We do have a connection, but its not in a romantic way, atleast not for me. I'm afraid he does like me that way though." He snorted.

"I can tell you right now, he does like you in that way." I groaned and let my head fall.

"I ruin everything."

"Why do you say that?" He asked concerned. I gulped and turned to look at him.

"Because I led him on. I skated with him, I kissed him-"

"You kissed him?!" Oh crap. Why did I say that. I turned to look at Riker and stood infront of him, so close I was almost pressed between his legs, I grabbed both of his hands.

"Riker, it's not what you think. I swear! I didn't want him to! He caught me staring at you and that girl at Skateland when the stupid couples skate came on and he ran out and I followed him and he had been crying and I felt terrible so I went off rambling about how confused I was in my feelings and he thought that that would help and I never got the chance to tell him-" He stopped me with a hand held up.

"Why were you staring at me and that R5 fan?" I took a deep breath.

"Cause' I was jealous. I wanted you to ask _me _to skate and when you didn't and Rocky did I- I didn't want to be mean." He smiled, for the first time in a week at me.

"I was gonna ask you, I really was. But I saw Rocky coming up to you and I-"

"You what?" I asked softly.

"I put my feelings away. I see the way he looks at you all the time. I didn't want to get in the way." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. He hugged me back around my waiste and It suddenly dawned on me how much I missed his hugs.

I wasn't gonna ask what his feelings were; atleast not now. There's too many things going on already without adding to the complication. I had to sort this thing out with Rocky first.

We pulled away after a moment, and I got lost in his eyes. The beautiful brown with specks of green that hold so many emotions, the way he was staring back into my own with so much want and happiness. I put a hand up to his cheek and softly rubbed circles on it. He leaned his cheek into my touch a bit and put his hand over mine.

We had both started leaning in. All my anxieties and troubles floated away and were replaced with the sight of his lips getting closer. Our noses brushed up against eachother, and just when our lips were about to touch-

"Excuse me, Ma'am. We found something."

I sighed in defeat and pulled away reluctantly. I gave Riker a look that said, "sorry." and turned to look at the investigator who held a peice of paper to me.

Everyone had gathered around by now, and Officer Delingo stepped forward and handed my a plastic glove. I took it and slipped it on before taking the note. I leaned back into Riker who put his arms around my waiste and leaned his head on my shoulder, reading over it.

I skimmed the note with my eyes before reading it out loud.

"This isn't over. It won't be until we get what we want."

"What do they want?" Officer Delingo asked. I looked up with fear in my eyes and looked at him.

"Me."

**Okay, short but I liked it! Answered some questions and full of information. Sorry about the length! Future chapters will be longer! Thanks again for the reviews and follows and favorites, I really appreciate it! **

**And remember to keep voting on who you want her to end up with!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize. I only own the story line, and my OC's **

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

As the house has gotten cleaned up for the most part by the investigative team, Officer Delingo put us all on 24 hour, round- the- clock wath incase Greg Sandusky or anyone else wanted to harm us. That meant that we couldn't go outside at all, even the yard; they weren't taking any chances.

That also meant that I would be stuck in the house with Rocky and Riker. With nowhere to run OR hide. Joy.

After the almost kiss with Riker, things had gotten better, but their was still this awkward air around us. Rocky had been hanging around me a little more too, I just didn't know what to do!

"Mom, can we PLEASE go outside?!" Ross and Ryland complained as we were all crowded in the kitchen.

"For the last time boys, you can't! It's too dangerous!" She said as she continued mixing cookie batter. I sighed and looked up from where I was twiddling my thumbs with my head down on the kitchen counter.

"I'm so sorry guys. I feel like this is all my fault. I wish there was something I could do."

"Hey-" Rydel cooed besides me, "Stop feeling sorry. It's not your fault. You didn't choose or want any of this to happen." She said.

"I know, I'm just getting so bored! There's nothing to do!" I said in frustration.

"Why don't you all go into the family den and play some games?" Stormie suggested. We all looked around at eachother and nodded before making our way into the den area.

"Alright, we have Twister, Monopoly, regular playing cards, Gestures, Apples to Apples, and Catch Phrase." Rydel said as we all sat in the middle of the floor.

"Mmm, we've played those a million times," Ross groaned.

"Yeah, how about a video game? We have Rock Band." Rocky suggested. We all nodded and hopped up. Ross and Ryland hooked up the game and turned on the flat screen.

"Okay, who goes first?" Ratliff asked as he took his seat at the drums. Riker took bass, Ross took a guitar, so that left me, Ryland, Rydel, or Rocky to sing.

"Not me," Ryland said automatically. He took a seat on the couch.

"Okay, so that leaves me, Ramona, or Rocky." Rydel said.

"I'll go first." Rocky said. Rydel and I took a seat on the couch.

"What song, Roc?" Riker asked.

"I Want You To Want Me, by Cheap Trick." He said, I gulped. I had never heard the song before, but the title made it pretty obvious as to what it's about.

"Alright, full Expert Ratliff!" Ross said and Ratliff obeyed. They started out the little intro then Rocky sang, hitting every note spot on.

_I want you to want me. I need you to need me. _

_I'd love you to love me! I'm beggin' you to beg me!_

_I want You to want me. I need you to need me!_

_I'd love you to love me!_

_Oh, shine up the old brown shoes. Put on a brand new shirt. _

_Get home early from work if you say- that you love me. _

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, Didn't I see you cryin?_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin?!_

_Feelin all alone without a friend you know ya feel like dyin'! _

_Oh, Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'!?_

Even though I knew it would be rude not to listen, I couldn't help but zone out. I was staring at Riker. At the focus in his eyes. His perfect hair that flops over his eyes partly, his precision moves on the fake bass, the way his mouth was open and his tongue was sticking out a bit in concentration. The little shimmying dance moves he'd do every once in a while that made me melt.

No. Elizabeth don't start thinking this way! Don't you dare open up a window with Riker until the other one with Rocky is closed! Besides, even if I did tell him, would I be ready for a relationship? I'm not in the most stable condition right now. And when I get sent back home, could I handle anything here keeping me tied down?

No, I couldn't. My mind is made up. No more Rocky, no more Riker, no more romantic feelings until this whole situation is sorted out!

But he's so cute-

I sighed internally. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Alright Rocky! Hundred Percent!" Rydel whooped next to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. Rocky did a little bow and sat on the couch, much to close for comfort.

"Who's next?" Ratliff asked.

"Mona! You should go!" Ross said, and everyone made sounds of agreement.

"Oh, I don't know guys. I'm not much of a singer," I said.

"Hey, you'll do fine." Riker said quietly, making me blush. I gave it a moment of thought before standing up.

"Alright, let's get this over with," I said, making everyone cheer. Ross clapped me on the back.

"That's the spirit! Which song, Mona?" He asked. I scanned the list before finding a song I was familiar with.

"That's What You Get, by Paramore." I said. They all nodded and Ratliff picked 'Full Expert'. Rydel was bouncing with excitement in the back.

The music started, and I closed my eyes. Singing every lyric like I remembered it.

_ No sir. Well, I don't wanna be the blame. Not anymore. _

_It's your turn. To take a seat we're settling the final score. _

_And why- do we like- to hurt- so much? I can't decide. _

_You have made it harder just to go on- And why- y. _

_All the possibilities? Well, I was wrong. _

I opened my eyes and belted out the notes, making sure my feelings were pouring out. I was dancing a bit too-

_That's what you get! When you let your heart win!_

_Whoah oh whoah oh!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!_

_Whoah oh oh oh!_

_I drowned out all my sense with, The sound of _

_it's beating. And That's what you get when you _

_let your heart win! Whoah oh oh oh!_

During the little guitar solo, I scooted over on the mike so Riker could sing background for me. I stared into his eyes for the next couple of lines.

_I wonder how am I suppose to feel, when your not here? Cause' I burned_

_Every bridge I ever built, when you were here. I still try! Holding onto _

_silly things, I never learn! Oh why-y-y all the possibilities, I'm sure you've_

_heard. _

The way I was singing with him, I noticed how perfectly our voices blended together. I felt as if every being in the universe was telling us we were perfect for eachother, but I'm afraid it's still not that simple.

_That's what you get! When you let your heart win! _

_Whoah oh whoah oh!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!_

_Whoah oh oh oh!_

_I drowned out all my sense with, the sound of it's beating!_

_and That's What You Get, when you let your heart win! _

_Whoah oh oh oh_

The bridge came and Riker stepped away. I stepped up, clasped both my hands on the microphone, and sang so close to it that my lips were touching it.

_Pain, make your way. To me- to me! And I'll always be_

_just so, inviting. If I- ever start to think, straight this _

_heart, will start a Riot in me! _

_Let's start! Let's start HEY!_

Then everybody in the room clapped their hands to the beat and sang with me the next few lines, no music accompanied us.

_That's What You Get! When you let your heart win! _

Then Ross came back in with the guitar and Ratliff built up the drums.

_That's What You Get! When you let your heart win!_

_Whoah oh whoah oh!_

_That's What You Get! When you let your heart win! _

_Whoah oh oh oh!_

_Now I can't trust myself with, anything but this!_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win!_

_Whoah oh oh oh oh!_

The boys played the ending perfectly and everyone cheered for me as I tried to catch my breathe. Riker pulled me into a giant hug and I laughed.

I didn't see the hurt and angry expression on Rocky's face as he walked out.

I also didn't know that we were being watched.

**Kinda short again, I know:/ I'm really sorry! I do not own both of the songs I used in this chapter, and if I got some of the lyrics wrong I'm sorry, I went by memory:D **

**Keep voting for who you want Ramona/Elizabeth to end up with! **

**And is there any songs you'd like me to use in future chapters? If so tell me! If I like it enough I might use it;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may or may not recognize. I only own my OC's and the story line:D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

I walked through the house and absent mindedly made it into the band's music room. I heard a few faint guitar strums and turned my attention to Rocky who was sitting in the corner. I took a deep breathe, building up some courage and walking in.

"H-hey Rocky," I said, mentally smacking myself for my nervous stutter.

He grunted in response. I sort of took this as an invitation to sit down.

"What are you doing?" I asked lightly. He looked up at me, then down to a notebook that was discarded to the side of his lap.

"Just working on a song," He said. I bit my lip and looked down.

"Oh? Can I- maybe hear it?" I asked slowely, not wanting to offend him or make him run off. He looked contemplative for a moment, before he picked his guitar back up and nodded.

"It's not finsihed, and it's probably not all that great," He said shyly. I smiled.

"I'm sure it will be." I said reassuringly. He smiled.

"Good, it's- it's for you, Mona." He said. My heart skipped a beat and I had to choke back the suprised intake of breath. He started strumming.

_I wonder if you ever wonder. Do questions keep you up till' 3 am?_

_These are the things I ponder; but it seems like you don't even care!_

_I'd fly you to the moon and back; if I felt I even had a chance... Will you give me a chance?_

_ I need you, to see me. To love me, to hold me._

_You taught me-that life's too short to wait. I won't wait another day!_

_I need you, baby._

_ I know, I've been jealous lately._

_ It's just because I thought you liked someone else._

_What will you say when you find out? I'm willing to take that chance. Will you give me a chance?_

_I need you, to see me. To love me, to hold me._

_You taught me-that life's too short to wait. I won't wait another day! I need you, baby. I need you-and maybe you need me-as well!_

He finished with a breathe and I had little tears in my eyes. He stood up and put his guitar back on the stand, before picking up the notebook and tearing the pages with the lyrics in it and handing it to me. I smiled and took them, then stood up to give him a hug.

"It was beautiful, Rocky." I said into the crook of his shoulder.

"It's not the best but-" He started and I cut him off.

"It was because it came from your heart." We pulled away and he looked down.

"Can I confess something, Elizabeth?" He asked. He never used my real name- It sounded pretty the way he said it.

"You can tell me anything, Rock." I said with a smile. He sat down on the piano bench and patted the space next to him, I sat too.

"I- I was walking past mine and Riker's room, I heard him singing and playing too, I think he was writing a song about you as well." I nodded and looked down.

"And you felt you needed to write me one to, so you could keep up?" I asked gently, no trace of anger in my voice. He nodded and looked down bashfully. I put a hand on his back.

"I'm not mad at you, Rocky. I still love the song and it was incredibly sweet of you, but don't compete with eachother. Don't feel the need to compete with Riker, it'll just tear you two apart in the end. And a brother is a bond greater than love. Your fortunate to have such a large family, don't let anything mess it up." He looked to me with a sad small smile.

"But I'm afraid that if I don't you'll-" He stopped mid sentence and looked into my eyes. I nodded, I knew what he was saying.

"I'll fall for Riker instead of you?" I asked, he nodded. I pulled him over for a hug.

"Listen Rock. If I somehow do, then it wasn't ment to be between us. And it may be hard to understand now, but in time, a girl, a wonderful beautiful girl, will walk into your life and make you realize why it just wouldn't work with me or anyone else. And you'll thank me one day for telling you this." I felt him nod into my neck and I smiled before pulling back from the hug and pressing our foreheads together.

"Don't think I don't love you Rocky. I do, so much. Just in a different way." He smiled.

"I guess I can live with that. I love you, Mona." He said. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, Rocky."

**Riker's POV **

I heard the whole conversation between Ramona and Rocky. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I finished the song, and I made it into a duet. I thought maybe Mona would sing it with me, and when I heard Rocky's voice coming from the practice room, I knew that's where she probably was too.

Wow, just wow. She handled it perfectly- and it warmed my heart to know that she didn't want anything- meaning her- to come inbetween me and Rocky. She cares about my family as much as I do, and that's something I don't find in a girl everyday. I heard Rocky say goodbye, then leave the room, bumping into me on the way out.

"Did you hear everything?" He asks, scared I might be mad at him. I nodded.

"She's right, Rocky. We shouldn't let anything come inbetween us. Family is forever." He nodded, then sighed.

"As much as it hurts for me to say this, I can't help but feel like you two...belong together. So go get her, tiger." He said, then finished with a smirk. I smiled and laughed a bit before patting his shoulder.

"Thanks bro." He nodded before turning on his heel and leaving, probably going to the kitchen.

I found her sitting on the piano bench, leaning forward on her arms, with her head down. I sat down next to her. I nudged her shoulder to get her attention, and her head snapped up.

"Hey," I started.

"Hey." I twiddled my thumbs in my lap.

"So- uh. I heard, everything you said to Rocky." She nodded and looked down.

" I sure hope I handled it right." I smiled and put a comforting hand on her back.

"You did." I reassured. She looked up and locked eyes with me.

"I really meant it you know." She said.

"Meant what?" I asked.

"I don't want anything to come inbetween you or your family. Especially me. Your the closest family I've ever met and the only one I have right now and I don't want to be the thing that ruins the relationship you have with your brother." She said.

"I know." I said back, at a loss for words. She looked at me expectantly.

"And-?" She asked, expecting me to say more. I shrugged.

"And nothing. I understand. Your to scared that your gonna hurt one of us or break up this family to admit your feelings." She raised her eyebrows at me.

"And just what are my feelings? If you know so much?" She said crossing her arms and leaning back on the piano. I smirked and got up, walking over and grabbing my acoustic guitar, before pulling the folded up pieces of notebook paper out of my pocket and handing it to her. She took it hesitantly and opened it up, scanning over it.

"Well, if you'll do me the honor of singing this duet with me, it'll explain _everything." _I put extra emphasis on 'everything' hoping she would pick up on it. She smiled to me and nodded, holding the notes out a bit so I could see, but I didn't have to, I knew the words by heart. And I stared at her the whole time.

(Ramona- _Italics _Riker- **Bold, **together- _**bold** Italics_)

_And I feel- all the faint morning light. _

_Filled with hope cause' your here in my life, _

_And we've gone- from the edge of our souls. _

_Made it back to a place we call home. _

_You- see me through, I was alone _

_in the dark and the fear was my truth- _

**_Yeah- All The Things That You Are. _**

**Beautifully Broken! Alive in my heart!**

**_And know- that you are everything!_**

**_Let your heart sing and tonight- we light _**

**_up the star's- _**

**_With All That You Are!_**

**I feel wrong- I'm so human and flawed. **

**I break down even though I'm still strong. **

**And time- will make fools of us all. **

**Build us up and then laughs when we fall!**

_**You- pull me through. When I'm Alone**_

_**in the dark and the fear is my truth!**_

**Yeah! _All the things That You Are!_**

**Beautifully Broken alive in my heart!**

_**And know- **_**That you are everything!**

_**Let your heart sing- **_**And tonight,**

**we light up the Star's- **

_**All That You Are.**_

**Your the sound of Redemption. **

_**The faith that I've lost!**_

_The Answers I'm seeking- _

**_No matter the cost!_**

**You opened the window!**

_And now I can see!_

**You taught me forgiveness by giving**

_**your love back to me-**_

_**Yeah-! All The Things That You Are!**_

**Beautifully broken!**

_Alive in my heart!_

**_And know- That you are everything!_**

**_Let your heart sing, and tonight- _**

**Yeah- _All The Things That You Are- _**

**Beautifully Broken-!** _Alive in my Heart!_

**_Let your heart sing- and tonight- _**

**_Let your heart sing and tonight- _**

**_We light up the Star's, All That You Are_**

**Oh, I feel, **

**All The faint morning light- **

_Filled with hope cause your here in my life-_

We were breathing heavily when we stopped. It sounded amazing, she sounded-

"Your amazing." I breathed out. She smiled.

"Only with you," She answered back, her smile was breathtaking- her eyes were sparkling, I decided it was time.

I leaned in first, slowely asking permission. She followed suit.

And I kissed her.

***-* This is probably my favorite chapter. Everything blended so well together- I hope you enjoyed it:) The First song I mentioned that Rocky "wrote" was originally written by ShinesparkleShine aka Hope. I thought it was beautiful and thought it would fit perfectly, so tell me or PM her what you thought about it:) The second one- is my all time favorite song:) And I advise you to listen to it, Even if you don't like that kind of music, It speaks to everyone:) It's called All That You Are by the Goo Goo Dolls:) It originally wasn't a duet, but I thought it would sugary sweet if I made it into one:) So please, please listen to it:) I guarantee you'll love it:) **

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing:) **

**And thank you for reading:) **


	14. Author's Note

**This isn't an actual chapter, but you'll be just as interested in it if you continue reading;) **

**I need a girl for Rocky. None of the other's- just Rocky:) And I would love for you guys to try out:) So here's what I need, **

**Full Name:**

**Age:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Clothing style: **

**It can be based off of you if you want, and I don't need you to send me in any plots, cuz I'll think of one for you that will flow with the story:) I'll only pick one, and either PM you, or suprise you in the chapter that I need her for by putting her in:) **

**So if you want to be Rocky's girl in the story, send in an application with everything listed above! **

**Thanks for reading:)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Quick author's note: This isn't the chapter I need the OC for, just so ya know:)**

** Third Person POV**

The moniter flashing to life lit the room that was full of computer boards, monitors, and flahing buttons with a blue/grey haze. Two shadowy tall figures sat on desk chairs infront of it, watching the snowy screen intently and anxiously.

_ "Don't feel like you have to compete with Riker, Rocky." _The girl on the monitor said. The one the two men were after.

"Awe, look Hutch. She _really _likes this family." The one named Greg Sandusky said. The one named Hutch turned around in his chair.

"Would you say she- loved them?" He asked, a plan visibly brewing in his mind.

"Yeah, why?" Greg asked. Obviously confused and scratching his head. Hutch leaned in real close, and put a hand on Greg Sandusky's shoulder.

"Because now we have our bait."

~0~

**Rydel's POV**

We took Ramona- or Elizabeth, she said she really doesn't care which we call her, to our little recording studio in the back of the house. She's seen our practice room before, but she was in total awe of the little brick recording studio.

"Wow," She said in amazement as she entered the brick room, and gingerly ran her fingers over the sound board. "This is incredible." We all let out a small amused laugh at her child-like facial features.

"Well- there's more," Riker said, grabbing the acoustic guitar. Elizabeth blushed a bit- and I let out a small, knowing smile. My Rydel senses are kicking in...

"What is it?" She asked, a smile growing on her already child like features. Riker grabbed her hand, emmiting another blush, and took her into the studio, shutting the glass door behind him. Ross turned on the speaker so we could hear them.

"We're gonna record the song we sung last night." He said and Ramona jumped up and down with excitement. They both sat on the stools situated infront of the microphones and Riker put a pair of headphones on her ears.

"Do you remember all the words?" He asked tuning the guitar.

"How could I forget?" She said softly with a shy smile. He turned his head to her with a sly smile and winked, and in that moment, everyone in the room pretty much picked up on what had happened.

Riker nodded to Ross, who pressed play on the recording, which provided a little extra music too the song, Ross and Rocky had produced it themselves. A soft melody of violin followed Riker's soft strums. They began to sing...

And our jaw's dropped. Their voices- they molded together so beautifully. The emotions they sang and were portrayed to their voice, it reached into my soul and touched my very heart, like we were witnessing them professing their undying love for eachother, making the moment somewhat awkward, but we couldn't look away. I saw a tear slip out of the corner of Riker's eye, showing he truly meant every word that was sung, that this song came from the very depths of his heart and soul.

I remembered Rocky, and turned to look at him. He had tears pooled into his eyes, but there was a small grin on his face. That told me that it hurt to see Ramona and Riker together, but he was happy to say the least, I knew he really, _really_,cared about her. I sighed. I hope he can find a wonderful girl soon.

"Great!" Ross said once they finished recording. "Riker do you want this on the R5 album?"

Riker looked back through the glass window to Ramona who was still looking at all the instruments in the room and said, "No, just a personal copy please." He nodded and took the CD out of the player and handed it to Riker, who pulled a black ink Sharpie out of his pocket and wrote on it, before sliping it into the case.

**Ramona's POV**

After we left their amazing in-house recording studio, we went into the kitchen and had a light lunch of balogne sandwhiches and chips, then well- we kinda went our seperate ways again. Rydel and I went into her room, and everything in the house was silent.

Thats when I heard the buzzing.

It wasn't like a bumble bee, it was too quiet. And it wasn't just ringing in my ears, it faded when I walked away from a certain spot, the vent in the ceiling. I turned to Rydel.

"Do you hear that?" I asked, and she looked up from where she was organizing her bracelets.

"Hear what?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"That buzzing." We stopped everything for a moment. Talking, moving, breathing...

"Yeah, I do." She said, looking around the room. I listened intently again for a moment.

"It sounds like computer buzzing." I said closing my eyes and following the sound of the noise.

_ "Daddy!" A fourteen year old me whined. "Why do I have to do this again?" My dad came up to me, took off his glasses, and pulled a black blindfold out of his bacl pocket. "Sweetheart. You know I'm in a very complicated and- complex buisness. You know how I go off to west L.A. every other weekend for a week?" He asked me and I shook my head 'no'. He grabbed onto my shoulder. "The boys and I in the lab- Dr. Roger's, his team, and I. We developed a new prototype. It's an error code that can be sent out through any computer, erasing that person from history." He said, using hand gestures to describe it, like he always did. "What for?" I asked confused. "Oh, for FBI and CSI agents that need to go into hiding, severe Witness Protection Programs- any government official who needs to be put through severe protection- things like that. The reason I'm making you do this though- is because this is a very big discovery. If it falls into the wrong hands, and can be traced back to me, not only will I be in trouble, you, Willie, and mom would be too. I'm teaching you these things- so that you can be ready- for the worse." I understood, to say the least. My father had an extremely dangerous buisness, in every aspect. He never talked about it much, but when he did, I knew it was serious. I grabbed the blindfold with a sigh, and tied it around my head. "Alright, Liz. Like we practised. Your can't see, but that's only one sense. Use your other senses, hearing, smell, touch, and taste, and find Willie. He's gonna throw things at you, so be cautious." I nodded over to where the sound of my father was, and listened intently. I slowed my breathing, my nervous twitching, and focused in on the sounds around me. My ear perked up a bit, much like a dogs, when I heard the fairly close sound of a leaf softly crunching. I didn't move, rather wait. When I heard it again, I slowely turned my head. The sound of something slicing through the air caught my attention, and I quickly put my hands out. When the round object landed in my hands, I charged forward, to where I last heard the sound. Using my soccer training, I threw the ball in the air, then spun around and did a backflip, kicking the ball with my feet in mid air. As I landed perfectly I heard an "OUCH!" and when I turned around I took the blindfold off to see Willie standing there, clutching his head. Mom came rushing out with a cold pack to put on the bruise forming. "Liz! Again! What did I tell you about using Soccer?" She lead Willie inside and I shouted out a "Willie, I'm so sorry!" And he gave me a thumbs up, like he always did. As soon as they were out of sight Dad and I fist bumped, and laughed. "That's my girl!" He said leading me inside as well. _

I came out of the flashback and smiled. "What is it?" Rydel asked, a smile of her own forming. I opened my eyes for a moment and looked at her. "Another flashback, a really good one." She smiled and nodded, and I got a chair when I was sure the little buzzing was coming from the ceiling. I stood up on it, and opened the vent.

"Hey, Rydel it's too dark in here! Do you have a flashlight?" I asked, my voice echoed from where it traveled through. I heard a few drawers open and close, then a nudge at my leg. I grabbed the yellow flashlight she was holding then turned it on. That's when my smile faded.

"Oh my god."

**Riker's POV**

I was sitting in the living room with mom and dad, when I heard Rydel shout.

"Mom! Dad! Get in here!" She sounded panicked so I quickly jumped up with the other's and raced into the room. When I flung open the door I saw Ramona's legs dangling from the ceiling and her upper body was in the vent.

"What happened?!" Dad asked panicked as Ramona wiggled a bit then lowered herself out of the vent with her arms. I quickly went over to catch her. When I set her down I saw something in her hands.

"This. This is what happened!" She said and held the device up for everyone to see. It was an electrical cord, with the thick black rubber wrapped around it, but on the head, looked like a tiny microphone. No bigger than the size of a nickel.

"Is that a microphone?" I asked in shock and she nodded. Rocky, Ross, and Ryland were standing at the door, overhearing everything.

"It was wired into the ceiling vents, and I'll bet you they run throughout the entire house." She said with a serious tone. If I didn't have to be so serious right now, I'd say it was hot-

"So, did Officer Delingo's crew put it there?" Rydel asked. Dad pulled out his cell phone.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He said and dialed the number.

"Officer Delingo? Mark Lynch here, sir... Ramona has found a- tiny microphone of sorts, in the vent...No, we thought it was yours..." Was dad's side of the conversation that we could here. I lost interest for a moment and took a glance around the room. That's when I noticed something else.

A tiny red flashing dot, just behind Rydel's sheer, pink curtain.

"Nobody move!" I yelled and everyone turned to look at me, Dad ceased conversation. I went over and pulled the curtain back, reaching up to yank the thing from the wall, not caring if it would leave a big hole or not.

"Oh my god." Everyone mumbled when I brought it down to their view. Ramona came up and stood slightly behind me, fingering the device a bit.

"It's a camera."

Dad dropped the phone.

**Okay! Sorry for the long wait on this one! I've been busy lately and everytime I tried to write some more I couldn't think of anything! But I hope this was worth it a bit? Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites! It really makes my day to see them! Stay tuned! Big things coming up! :D**

**Thanks for reading! **


	16. Chapter 15

**Don't need the OC yet! But soon! **

**Ramona's POV**

After Officer Delingo and the team got here they found camera's and microphones in the vent's throughout the entire house. Deeming the house "unsafe", he is going to re-locate us into the Witness Protection Program as soon as possible. The only problem was,

How soon is, "As Soon As Possible?"

He called us all outside into the backyard to discuss the situation further.

"Alright Lynch Family," He started.

**Greg Sandusky POV**

"Hutch! I have a signal!" I yelled in the van in delight. We were parked two blocks away from the little brat's current house, and after discovering she had found our camera's, went mobile. "Good work, Sandusky." Hutch said to me with a pat on the back then put on the headphones.

"I hear em'." He said and motioned for me to quiet. I nodded and turned the volume dial up. We were able to pick up on their conversation from a small, yet highly technologic advice that allows us to pick up conversations from miles away. And it came in handy today.

**Riker's POV**

"- This situation has now been labeled "Code Violet" which in the FBI world means Violent, or urgent. We had done some research, and we think we found the man behind all of this." Officer Delingo finished then stepped aside to reveal an investigator by the name of Alex Dewitt. He pulled out several Manila envelopes and opened one and set it on the table set up in our backyard for research.

"We did research on all the laboratory's we could find in west L.A. and narrowed it down to this one," He slid a picture of a dirty, dingy old metal building in front of us.

"Please, don't be alarmed at the appearance. Inside are some of the worlds most expensive and technologically advanced machinery, some years before it's time I might add."

"So what makes you think this is the lab and not something else?" Ramona asked. Alex addressed her only next.

"It's as Officer Delingo said. The computer virus they used on you wasn't perfect, and one by one small things about you started popping up. But before we get into that, have you had any more flashbacks recently?" She nodded.

"Just earlier today in fact. My father was some sort of scientist, and worked with a man named Doctor Rodgers. Together they were working on the very thing used on me." Alex nodded to her.

"that's exactly what we found out." He then slid a picture of what I assumed to be her father and this Doctor Rodgers to her. Just from the glimpse I saw of it, she had her father's eyes.

**Ramona's POV**

When Alex slid the picture of my father and Doctor Rodgers over to me, it triggered something inside of me, it didn't send me into a flashback, but it was like things I knew from the past were coming back to me.

"My father- in the last flashback I had, he was training me and my brother in a sort of sense training. Developing the senses when other's would be rendered useless. He said that he and Doctor Rodgers had discovered this computer error code, and that it was such a big and dangerous discovery, he said I needed to prepare myself, for the worst. What did he mean?" I asked.

"He meant Doctor Rodgers." Was what Alex started with. But before he could say anymore, I was sent into a flashback.

_"Thank you for dinner, dad." I said as I entered our house and turned the lights on. He nodded to me before me and Willie made a motion to go down the hallway and enter our rooms. But before we had a chance to turn the doorknob, we heard mom and dad gasp from where they were in dad's study. Willie and I looked at each other then ran to where they were. We stopped, just like our heartbeats when we saw what we saw next. Everything was trashed. Pictures of our family that usually hung on the wall were carelessly thrown to the ground and looked like they had been stepped on. The bookshelves that once held so many books of adventure and mystery that I loved were overturned and the books lay spread about carelessly on the floor. Dad's desk that was normally so neat and tidy had drawers hanging open and papers lying about amiss. "D-dad?" Willie stuttered before mom broke into action. She ushered us out of the room and down the hallway saying, "Go, go pack your things as quickly as possible! Anything else you can't bring we'll lock downstairs in the cellar!" As I turned back to look at dad I saw him pull out the main drawer on his desk, and take a hidden insert out, before lifting in his hand a big manila envelope that looked to be stuffed with papers. I immediately saw him relax._

I came out of it with a sharp intake of breathe.

"What was it this time, Ramona?" Alex asked.

"We were broken into our house. They didn't ruin anything except dad's office. It looked as if they were searching for something. Mom made me and my brother pack up just about everything we owned. And that's where I came back." I said and he nodded.

"Your father was right to protect you and yours like he did. The men that broke in were the same men that took you. The same men that worked for your father's 'lab partner' Doctor Rodgers." He said. It suddenly started piecing together for me.

"Doctor Rodger's was behind all of it, wasn't he?" He nodded and pulled out another file containing everything they could find it seemed on Doctor Rodgers, and handed it to me. The other's looked over my shoulder as I sifted through it.

"This is all we could find, but we believe you may have some valuable information that could help us." Alex said. I looked up momentarily and said, "If I do, I don't remember. I'll be sure to contact you though as soon as I can remember." He nodded and walked away for moment, as I broke away from the other's and sat on the grass, piecing the mystery together in my head. Or at least trying to.

"Are you okay?" Riker asked, beginning to walk up to me. I looked up and smiled a smile that only lasted a second before saying, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." He nodded and said, "Well, mind if I sit?" I shook my head 'no' saying I didn't mind if he sat, and motioned to the space next to me. He read the files over my shoulder as I sifted through them and handed him the ones I was finished with.

After I had read them all, I started voicing my thoughts to him.

"So according to this- Dr. Rodgers was struggling financially, the years of gambling debts catching up to him. He got in with the wrong people to get money to pay the bills. I'd say, he couldn't pay them back. Then when my father and he discovered the error code, he made a deal with the leader, wanting to sell it to him, he was desperate and figured something like that would be of particular use to someone like him."

Riker nodded absent-mindedly from where he was still sitting next to me then said, "But how would that make you a target?" I thought hard.

"Knowing my father, he wouldn't let him. He knew the gang Doc Rodgers was in with was dangerous. I'd say for Doctor Rodgers to be so desperate as to ransack his office he was in deep trouble with the man. The files say the gang he got in with had most of the members in prison. I mean, they were good and deadly, but the ground was crumbling beneath them. Doctor Rodgers knew- that the error code could erase all information on all his men, they could break out of jail more easily, and pretty soon, he could use it on all the criminals all over the world. My father- he probably knew this. He always saw the 'Big Picture', he took the program, and the last couple codes it needed, and we all went into hiding, so no one that could use if for evil would never find it. When he got home I remember him in the back yard, burning file after file, except the one that he hid in his desk. The only way I could think of Doctor Rodgers getting his hands on it again, was by re-building it. The file that dad saved, must have had the last codes in it, but how does that effect me-?"

"Your a good detective, Mrs. Ramona. If you weren't so young we could use you on the force." Officer Delingo said coming up behind us. We immediately stood up and brushed the grass and dirt off our pants.

"So everything she said was correct?" Riker asked amazed. Officer Delingo nodded.

"Every word of it. But as for how that would make you a target Mrs., we still aren't sure. I'm afraid only you could tell us that, except, you can't remember." He said and it made me frustrated to no end to know I had some of the most valuable information that could help them immensely in the case, yet I couldn't recall it. Riker saw the frustration and grief on my face and put his arm around my shoulder comfortingly.

"You'll remember In time, Liz. On the Brightside, the longer it takes, the longer you stay with us, and the longer I get to be with you." Riker whispered in my ear, causing me to blush. I knew he was serious when he called me by my real name.

I looked up and kissed his cheek saying, "Well I guess its worth it then."

And I brushed off the nagging thought of what would happen to us when everything did get sorted out.

**Few! Sorry it took so long guys! I really had to force myself to sit and write this, but I hope it was worth it! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I'll put the OC in soon, I just need to open the story up more to do it! In the meantime though, I have a couple of things to go over!**

**1. If it's not too much to ask, I'd really love for you guys to tell me what your favorite or most memorable part of this story is so far! I love hearing from all of you :D It gives me inspiration to continue, and when I only get two or three reviews, it makes me feel like you guys are losing interest in the story and whether I should continue it or not :/ **

**2. Teen Beach Movie almost out! I saw some previews on YouTube, and it actually doesn't look cheesy like HSM was! So YAY! :D **

**3. I got an Instagram! So if any of you want to follow me my pen in r5inmysoul (clever right? LOL at least I won't forget it haha :D) I only have like, three pics on it but...whatever!**

**As always, Thanks For Reading! **

**-R5inmysoul **


End file.
